i'll see you again (and hold longer)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karena mereka sama-sama tahu, mereka tak bisa selalu menjadi bagian dari setiap hal di dunia {AU}


_(Karena mereka sama-sama tahu, mereka tak bisa selalu menjadi bagian dari setiap hal di dunia.)_

.

.

.

 **i'll see you again (and hold you longer)**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Drama/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : M. **Other note** : AU. M for non-explicit things. set in 19th century.

peringatan:  
saya menaruh ini di rating M bukan karena alasan adegan seksual, eksplisit, atau sejenisnya. tidak ada secuil pun hal tersebut di karya ini. alasan sebenarnya adalah karena saya menyinggung masalah ras di sini. dan bagi saya, setelah mempertimbangkan dan memikirkannya, masalah ras haruslah disikapi secara dewasa dan dengan pemikiran yang matang-matang. harus ada konsiderasi mendalam bahwa fiksi ini tidak ditujukan untuk merendahkan suatu kaum, melainkan menyoroti masalah yang pernah terjadi sebelum adanya gerakan anti-diskrimasi yang marak di dunia, untuk kemudian dipelajari dan dipetik kebaikannya. semoga bisa maklum, terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

.

.

.

#

* * *

 _Dia tidak tahu dengan cara bagaimana dia dipanggil sebelumnya. Tetapi,_

" _Mulai sekarang, namamu Michelle, oke?"_

.

Michelle pernah bermimpi tentang jendela kecil yang berkain tipis putih.

Di suatu tempat di dalam kapal, ia melihat seseorang dengan topi aneh dan gaun yang menyapu dek. Sesuatu menutupi separuh wajahnya, tidak kalah anehnya dengan sesuatu yang mencuat di atas kepalanya. Lucu, pikir Michelle, barangkali jika ia meraihnya, dan menggunakannya untuk menggelitik hidung perempuan itu, ia akan menertawakan bersinnya wanita itu sampai sakit perut.

Kain penutup warna putih itu, kiranya lebih cocok menjadi penutup jendela kecil ruangan di kapalnya. Jangan tanya soal sesuatu yang aneh di kepala.

Tetapi, tiba di rumah itu, yang tak pernah ia perkirakan wujudnya seperti apa—ia mendapatkan kamar yang cantik, meski kecil dibandingkan kamar tuan kecilnya, dihiasi oleh banyak jendela besar.

Yang berlapiskan kain putih gading.

"Ini namanya tirai."

Di pulau kecilnya, dan rumah yang ternyata mulai menyingkir dari ingatannya setelah dua bulan mengarungi lautan berkeliling ke berbagai tempat, mereka tidak pernah menggunakan ini. Jendela tidak punya kaca dan paling-paling hanya ditutupi kain tua yang kusam, jika tidak ada maka tidak akan diganti apa-apa.

"Tuan Arthur."

"Ya?" Arthur menyingkap salah satu tirai dan membiarkan cahaya matahari yang tidak seberapa membuat Michelle sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak! Hanya ingin tahu ... di manakah aku bisa mendapatkan kain seperti itu?"

"Mungkin ...," Arthur mengangkat bahu, "ada di gudang. Sisa gaun Ibu, atau sisa bahan menjahit Nenek. Kau menginginkannya?"

Michelle mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Ikut aku!" Arthur menarik tangan Michelle lalu mengajaknya berlari keluar.

"Hei, Michelle—" Bongani bermaksud mencegat, tetapi dia kalah cepat. "Ah, mohon maaf sekali, Nyonya. Saya akan membuatkan teh untuk Anda dulu, baru mengurus mereka berdua."

Brittany cuma menggeleng pelan. Senyuman kecil terlihat untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja. Sepertinya cucumu dan Arthur memang bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

"Itu bagus, Nyonya. Semoga mereka bisa selalu akur."

Brittany melongok lagi ke arah lorong yang menuju bagian sayap kanan rumah. Arthur sudah tidak terlihat. Ia kembali pada Bongani. "Setelah membuatkan teh, bereskan saja segera barang-barang bawaanku. Tidak usah mengejar mereka. Biarkan mereka bermain, asalkan jangan lupa waktu untuk mandi."

"Baiklah, Nyonya."

.

"Ini," ucap Arthur antusias setelah menemukan barang yang ia cari dengan amat singkat. Ia mengangkat gulungan kain dari sebuah kotak kayu tanpa kunci setinggi yang ia bisa, kemudian ia melangkah mundur untuk terus mengeluarkannya. Begitu panjang hingga Michelle terperangah.

"Banyak sekali ..."

Arthur menjatuhkan hasil pencariannya di lantai. "Masih ada yang lain!" ujarnya, lekas-lekas menuju lemari tinggi di sisi lain gudang. Lemari itu seperti dijerat oleh jaring laba-laba ke dinding serta ke lantai.

Michelle mendekati Arthur tetapi mundur ketika Arthur berhasil membuka pintunya. Deritnya menyakitkan telinga, dan serbuan debu meluncur dari sela antara bagian atas pintu dengan bingkainya. Kening Arthur berkerut saat ia mencoba menarik-narik gaun putih yang digantung begitu tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya ..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Michelle menggeleng pelan, tetapi matanya masih melekat pada si gaun. Putih, menjuntai, lengannya panjang, dan bagian depan bawah dipenuhi oleh lapisan demi lapisan kain bermotif yang dibuat dengan sangat hati-hati. "Bagus sekali ...," bisiknya.

"Ini gaun milik nenek saat muda, kemudian diturunkan pada ibu. Katanya, dipakai di pernikahannya."

Michelle mengangguk-angguk, lalu ia maju ke samping Arthur dan menyentuh gaun tersebut. Kelihatannya halus, tetapi debu membuatnya kusam dan kasar. Tanpa sadar ia berbisik, "Cantik sekali ..."

Arthur mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Karena Ibu tidak punya anak perempuan ... entah diberikan pada siapa baju ini. Tapi aku punya sepupu perempuan. Rambutnya merah. Kalau dia pakai gaun putih pasti terlihat seperti putri api memakai pakaian putri salju."

Michelle mengernyit, "Putri ... api?"

"Aku selalu melihat perempuan itu dalam mimpi-mimpi petualanganku. Di kastil tetangga. Di sebelah kastil putri salju."

Michelle kembali menatap gaun itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihat putri salju. Aku lebih sering melihat putri duyung ... atau putri hutan."

Arthur masih berusaha menarik gaun putih berenda itu, tetapi yang turun hanyalah debu-debu dari bagian puncak lemari. "Kau tidak pernah melihat salju, ya?"

"Belum ..."

"Salju itu bagus," Arthur melirik sambil berkata mantap, "makanya putrinya cantik. Aku sering menjadi ksatria yang menyelamatkan putri saljunya!"

"Tapi putri duyung juga cantik. Mereka bisa berteman dengan monster laut dan mereka pandai berenang."

Mereka bertatapan sesaat.

"Putri salju lebih cantik."

"Putri duyung!"

Alis Arthur nyaris menaut, "Putri salju!"

"Duyung, kubilang!" Michelle pun menggembungkan pipinya. "Duyuuung!"

Arthur mendengus. "Kau keras kepala. Sekarang bantu aku menurunkannya."

"Tidak usah," Michelle berkata ketus sambil meninggalkan Arthur. "Yang ini saja cukup. Aku juga tidak bisa memakai gaun itu. Kebesaran, tahu."

Arthur berdecak kesal. Ia tutup lemari itu keras-keras, dan debu menjatuhi kepalanya hingga terasa gatal. Ketika ia menoleh, Michelle telah menyibukkan diri dengan kain tersebut, berlarian melintasi gudang dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi salah satu sisi kain tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, dan sisanya pun mengikutinya seperti sebuah ekor raksasa yang melambai. Ia berteriak dan tertawa senang.

Arthur mengibaskan udara di depannya, ketika Michelle melintas dan membuat debu-debu juga terbang bersama permainannya. "Bermain di kamarmu saja. Ayo, cepat."

"Berarti—aku boleh memiliki ini?" Mata Michelle berbinar, begitu manis dan antusias.

"Ambil saja. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Kasihan kain itu berada di sini terus."

"Yeeeey!" Michelle melonjak gembira lalu memeluk kain berendanya. "Terima kasih, Tuan Arthur!"

"—Tsk," bola mata Arthur berputar, "Cukup 'Arthur' saja. Ayo, kita tinggalkan ruangan terkutuk ini." Dan ia mengernyit saat Michelle masih memeluk kain itu dan membawanya berputar-putar seperti menari.

Michelle mengekori Arthur. Kain itu menjuntai di balik punggungnya, menyapu lantai.

.

Arthur tak pernah benar-benar suka tidur sendirian. Hingga tahun lalu, ia masih tidur bersama ibunya, mengabaikan paksaan Nenek agar ia segera menempati kamar sendiri. Bersama Ibu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang, dan seringkali Ibu bisa dia minta bacakan dongeng-dongeng.

Dongeng-dongeng dari Ibu nyaris tak pernah sama. Sekarang Arthur begitu merindukannya.

Kamarnya terlalu besar untuk satu orang. Ia berguling-guling di atas kasur tapi ia harus mabuk dulu hingga akhirnya ia bisa sampai ke sudut. Kain yang menjuntai itu terlalu norak. Ia begitu ingin menariknya lalu menyeretnya ke kamar Michelle. Dia memang suka renda, tetapi barangkali dia juga akan menerima kain aneh ini, yang tipis dan warnanya kuning kusam. Nanti, barangkali beberapa hari lagi akan dia lakukan, saat nenek tidak lagi berada di rumah ini, saat beliau pulang ke Belfast.

Ibu semakin jarang mengunjungi kamarnya. Dia semakin sibuk sekarang. Ia selalu pergi untuk urusan tanah. Arthur pernah menanyakan padanya mengapa tanah di tempat yang jauh begitu penting, padahal mereka sudah punya rumah yang begitu besar.

"Supaya orang lain tidak merebutnya," kata beliau singkat sambil memasukkan gaun terakhir yang akan dia bawa. Untuk pesta besar seorang Earl, begitu alasan keberadaan gaun berat itu di kopernya. Pasti perjamuan itu untuk tanah pula, simpul Arthur.

Arthur berlari dari kamar, tepat pukul sembilan malam. Nenek belum pulang, Ibu benar-benar tak mungkin akan datang malam ini.

Ia sengaja singgah dan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Michelle yang tak rapat.

Michelle membelakanginya dan potongan-potongan kain berserakan di sekeliling kakinya yang berselonjor terbuka.

"Bukan begitu caranya duduk yang benar!" Arthur masuk pelan-pelan sembari merapikan pakaian tidurnya yang gerah itu. "Jangan buka kakimu. Duduklah di kursi, 'kan sudah kuberikan yang itu untukmu," tunjuknya pada kursi di ujung ruangan, di dekat jendela dan mejanya menempel pada dinding.

"Tapi di lantai begini enak, Arthur! Mejanya terlalu kecil. Tidak muat untuk benda-benda ini!"

Arthur membungkuk. "Gunting besar itu ... kaudapatkan dari mana?"

"Ada di ujung gudang."

Perempuan itu kembali memotong-motong. Arthur menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sambil bersedekap ia menatap potongan kain-kain yang tak berbentuk. Beberapa bagian, anyaman rendanya telah terurai, menyisakan juntai-juntai benang yang mengganggu dan aneh. Kernyit kening Arthur semakin dalam, bergurat-gurat seperti kening Nenek. "Jadinya rusak, tahu. Sayang, 'kan? Sia-sia aku memberikanmu!"

"Aku menyisakannya!" Michelle mencibir, mencoba mempermalukan dengan menjulurkan lidah pula. "Tuh!" tunjuknya ke tempat tidur.

Arthur menarik kursi dan memanjatnya. Namun ia tak betah. Michelle terlihat begitu bebas dan senang. Ia sudah bisa menyusun sebuah miniatur pakaian seperti gaun Nenek di lukisan di ruang utama. Perlahan, berharap Michelle tak terlalu memperhatikan, ia berjalan mendekati Michelle dan duduk dengan kaki bersilang rapi.

"Kau menginginkan gaun, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang menggunting-guntingnya begini."

Arthur beranjak lantas mengambil sisa kain yang dilipat ala kadarnya di atas kasur. Ia membentangkannya selebar yang ia bisa. Lalu dibawanya kepada Michelle. Ditaruhnya di atas kepala Michelle yang sedang setenga menunduk.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, heh?" Michelle mendongak, tetapi tidak mencoba menyingkapnya.

Arthur mengamati sambil mengelus dagu. "Aku pernah melihat seorang pengantin dengan hiasan renda yang banyak hingga ke kepalanya. Bagusnya di mana, ya?"

Michelle menarik renda itu lalu menggumpal dan melemparkannya pada Arthur, "Kau menghina! Pengantin wanita adalah perempuan tercantik, tahu!"

Arthur sedikit mencibir saat kain itu jatuh di dekat kakinya. "Siapa yang bilang jelek?"

Michelle menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mendengus sebal. Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya sendiri sambil menggerutu aneh.

Arthur mendekat. "Kaumau jadi pengantin juga suatu saat nanti?"

Michelle mendongak serius. Matanya seakan lupa kemarahan barusan. "Tentu saja!"

"Pakai renda saja nanti."

Michelle mengangguk cepat, rambutnya bergoyang jenaka dan tawanya begitu renyah dan jernih. "Dengan senang hati!"

Arthur mengangguk canggung.

.

Kakek mengintip kamar Michelle malam itu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengganti seragamnnya. Nyonya Brittany Kirkland barangkali akan datang di malam tinggi, ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, meski sang nyonya tidak menitipkan pesan apapun mengenai kedatangannya.

Gadis itu masih belum memakai selimut. Tidurnya masih sama, tidak rapi, tubuh mungilnya melintang di kasur dan tangannya terentang lebar. Di kiri-kanannya, kain-kain renda masih berserakan dan bahkan guntingnya belum terlepas dari salah satu tangannya.

"Anak ini ..." Bongani lalu mengambil gunting dan menyisipkannya ke dalam laci di nakas di samping kanan tempat tidur. Ia memungut kain-kain renda Michelle dengan hati-hati, lalu tersenyum kecil saat meletakkan semuanya di sudut tempat tidur.

"Oh ... sudah tidur ..."

Bongani menoleh. "Tuan Arthur?" Ia membungkuk sedikit. "Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Arthur menggeleng.

Bongani tersenyum kecil, menyimpan sebagian untuk dirinya sendiri. "Michelle sudah tidur, Tuan. Besok saja mainnya."

"Si-siapa yang ingin main dengannya?" cibir Arthur sambil membantah dengan suara keras. "Aku hanya ingin bilang padanya, jangan tidur dengan gunting, nanti dia dihantui monster bertangan aneh, dan dia bisa terluka saat bangun!" serunya bersungut-sungut, tak sadar salah satu tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut yang ia seret.

"Terima kasih atas kepedulian Tuan Arthur, tetapi saya sudah menjauhkan gunting itu darinya. Semoga besok dia bisa menyadari kesalahannya, dan belajar untuk tidur lebih rapi," tambah Bongani lembut, kembali menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. "Tuan Arthur tidur sekarang, ya? Saya akan membuatkan susu jika Tuan Arthur merasa susah tidur. Atau mungkin membacakan dongeng untuk Tuan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa tidur sendiri," gelengnya keras. "Selamat malam, Bongani. Bilang pada Michelle agar jangan bangun terlambat! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padanya besok."

.

Michelle terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan tergopoh-gopoh membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia teringat Bongani karena beberapa bahan yang sebelumnya berantakan berada di tempat-tempat yang berkelompok, meski tak semuanya rapi dan tertata.

Michelle hanya keluar untuk mandi, dan sesudahnya ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan membongkar lagi bahan-bahan yang telah terlipat. Ada banyak sisa potongan, lantas ia segera mengabaikannya. Yang itu dapat diurus belakangan, ketika ia sudah selesai dengan bermain-main tak karuan tujuan dengan kain-kain ini.

Ia memotong kecil kain yang panjang menjadi selembar kain persegi panjang, yang kemudian ia lilitkan ke leher dan dicobanya di depan cermin. Michelle tertawa-tawa kecil saat menatap dirinya dan kain itu, yang tak menyerupai pakaian apapun yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Ia berandai-andai tentang sebuah topi, yang pasti bisa digabungkan dengan potongan-potongan kecil yang aneh itu, dan bisa menyerupai seseorang yang ia lihat di kapal waktu itu. Barangkali nanti Arthur mau memberikan sesuatu di gudangnya.

"Ah, iya, gudang!" Michelle melepaskan apapun yang ia pegang dan ia pun menghambur ke luar kamar.

Dia terhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan utama dan menunda langkahnya. Seseorang datang dari pintu depan, dan berbicara dengan Bongani. Arthur turun dari tangga sesaat kemudian, dengan berlari dan tak menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Michelle mundur teratur, dan memilih untuk mengamati dari ruangan di belakang ruang tengah saja, pada ambang pintunya.

Mereka bertiga berbicara, dan Arthur hanya mengangguk-angguk. Perempuan yang datang itu membungkuk singkat pada Arthur. Dia berwajah keras, rambutnya sudah kelabu dan bergulung-gulung seperti orang-orang di lukisan besar di sudut-sudut rumah keluarga Kirkland. Michelle tertawa di dalam hati ketika melihat telinganya. Melengkung besar dan seperti kosong tanpa alur-alur dinding daun kuping yang biasa ia lihat.

Cara dia bicara membuatnya terdengar seperti orang pintar yang kuat. Michelle mengangkat alis saat wanita itu mengerutkan kening sesaat, lalu tersenyum, dan berkata bahwa Arthur terlihat seperti orang yang cerdas. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahuinya? Michelle tak pernah memikirkan bahwa kepintaran bisa terlihat di wajah dengan mudahnya.

Barangkali dia cenayang, simpul Michelle, terutama ketika memerhatikan hidungnya yang bengkok. Ia pernah melihat orang dengan hidung nyaris sebengkok itu di buku dongeng yang dibawa Arthur di kapal, dan dia bisa meramal sesuatu dari abu perapian.

Michelle tenggelam dalam alur cerita buku dongeng yang tebal itu, dan ketika ia sadari Arthur sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan diiringi oleh perempuan itu. Michelle tersentak dan mundur.

"Michelle, ini orang yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Dia guruku, dia bisa mengajari banyak hal, terutama membaca!"

Michelle memandang Arthur dan perempuan itu bergantian. Matanya cukup lama singgah di sosok itu, yang balas menatapnya dengan sedikit aneh.

"Namanya Nyonya Judith."

"... Belajar?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Arthur kemudian berdecak. "Kau juga bisa menanyakan beberapa hal tentang menjahit padanya. Dia bisa menjahit dengan baik, kata Ibu."

"Siapa anak ini, Tuan Arthur?"

"Dia temanku!"

Kening Nyonya Judith berkerut. "Teman, tetapi tinggal di rumah ini?"

Michelle menarik napas, menyiapkan diri. "Saya cucu pelayan di sini, Nyonya. Kakek Bongani namanya."

"Apa dia diperbolehkan belajar bersama kita?"

Arthur sedikit mencibir, memiringkan kepala dengan heran. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak, Nyonya? Kami adalah teman, 'kan?"

"Ibumu memperbolehkan?"

"Mana mungkin Ibu akan melarang, 'kan? Ibu juga suka Michelle, Nyonya."

Michelle sempat melihat Nyonya Judith memutar bola mata sebentar. Dia memang berkata, "Baiklah, dia boleh bergabung," tetapi Michelle rasa ada yang salah.

"Okeee, Michelle! Mari kita ambil buku dongeng kesukaanku! Kita harus mulai sekarang!" Arthur menggaet Michelle dan mengajaknya menyerbu tangga.

"Arthur, jangan kuat-kuat, sakit!"

.

Michelle menyelinap ke dapur ketika Nyonya Judith menikmati teh di selang waktu belajar pertama mereka, dan Arthur pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil lebih banyak buku.

"Kakek."

"Ya, Sayang?" Bongani menoleh, berhenti sebentar mengupas kentang yang besar tetapi bentuknya aneh. "Kau memerlukan sesuatu? Atau Tuan Arthur meminta sesuatu dariku?"

Michelle menggeleng cepat. Ia mendekat pada kakeknya, lalu menyilangkan tangan. Bibirnya cemberut sebentar. "Ada yang aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Bongani melepas pisau dari tangannya dan membungkuk pada Michelle.

"Perempuan itu," bisik Michelle sambil berjingkat. "Nyonya Judith."

"Michelle, aku mendidikmu untuk tidak membicarakan kejelekan orang lain, bukankah begitu?"

"Ini bukan kejelekan," Michelle bersikeras. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, "Kurasa."

"Lantas?"

"Dia terlihat tidak suka saat Arthur bilang aku akan ikut belajar. Memangnya aku tidak boleh ikut, ya? Aku 'kan teman Arthur. Apakah boleh, seseorang mengajak seorang anak untuk melakukan sesuatu, lalu temannya yang lain tidak boleh bergabung?" Matanya berharap dengan binar ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Ia mengedipkan mata dengan cepat berkali-kali.

Bongani berdiri tegak dan menghela napas sambil mencoba tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa, Kek? Kakek mengerti pertanyaanku?"

Bongani mengangguk dengan sepenuh hati. "Sayang, mungkin dia hanya belum kenal dirimu dan Tuan Arthur. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kalian berteman dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dua orang yang berteman dekat tidak bisa langsung terlihat, 'kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Michelle tak terlihat mengerti. Ia menggembungkan pipi lalu ganti mengulum bibir bawahnya. Ia mengangkat bahu sekali lagi, tetapi menjawab, "Oh, begitu ..." Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk. "Aku akan ke atas dulu. Arthur mungkin membutuhkanku untuk membantunya!"

Bongani melepas Michelle dengan tatapan seorang kakek yang _tak mampu berbuat apa-apa_.

.

"Saya akan membuatkan teh lagi." Bongani lantas tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dan undur diri dengan sopan.

Setelah Bongani cukup jauh, Michelle dan Nyonya Judith berpandangan secara tak sengaja. Nyonya Judith mengangkat alis dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah dapur.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantunya?"

Michelle memiringkan kepala. "Maksud Anda ...?"

Nyonya Judith tertawa halus. "Kau cucunya, 'kan? Cucu pembantu di sini. Kenapa kau diam saja dan hanya menunggu juga di sini? Seharusnya kau belajar untuk membantu."

"Tapi aku juga sedang belajar di sini, Nyonya."

Nyonya Judith berdecak keras, Michelle jadi mengerutkan kening. Tanpa ia sadari ia mencengkeram ujung buku tebal milik Arthur yang masih ia pinjam.

"Belajar yang 'berbeda', Nona Michelle," ia menambahkan penegasan yang sangat tak nyaman bagi Michelle. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia kakekmu dan kau adalah cucu yang berbakti, bukankah begitu?"

Michelle masih ragu, tetapi cara Nyonya Judith memandangnya mendorongnya untuk bangkit dan berlari menuju dapur.

Dia sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur, tetapi termangu memandangi punggung Bongani. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun dan tiba-tiba saja Arthur sudah memanggilnya dari belakang, dari arah tangga melingkar khas Victorian.

"Michelle, ke mana? Ayo belajar lagi!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku menemukan buku yang menarik! Kita bisa mempelajari sesuatu di sini!" Dari kejauhan Arthur mengangkat buku bersampul tebal nan tua, yang ditempeli sebuah tanaman kecil yang dikeringkan.

Michelle ingat buku itu; milik Brittany yang ditaruhnya di rak buku kesayangannya, di dalam kamar tepat di samping meja riasnya. Arthur mengajaknya mengendap-endap ke dalam sana untuk melihat salah satu gaun renda ibunya—dan Michelle merasa menjadi pendosa waktu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ... kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ibu meminjamkannya untuk kita! Ayo!" Arthur menuruni tangga dengan tak sabar, tangannya menyusuri jalur kayu yang melengkung dengan jari yang bergerak-gerak antusias. Ia berlari ke arah Michelle dan segera menarik tangannya. Michelle tidak bisa apa-apa.

Michelle menahan diri ketika tiba kembali di ruang tengah. Nyonya Judith memandangnya dengan curiga, tetapi ocehan Arthur menyelamatkannya.

"Aku dipinjami buku tentang tumbuhan. Maukah Nyonya Judith bercerita sedikit tentang ini? Aku selalu ingin mengetahui tentang ini!" Arthur mengacungkan bukunya lantas meletakkannya di meja.

Michelle ikut duduk dengan takut-takut. Akan tetapi Nyonya Judith tampaknya sudah mengabaikannya, dengan membuka buku pelan-pelan dan mulai berceloteh sedikit soal pengalamannya dengan bunga-bungaan di daerah selatan Afrika.

Nyonya Judith tak menyinggung hal barusan sedikit pun hingga Bongani mengantarkan camilan siang untuk mereka, bahkan hingga ia pulang.

Michelle masih memikirkannya. Sedikit-sedikit.

.

Arthur memandangi ibunya hingga ke ujung kaki. Lantas melompat dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan memanggil Michelle!"

"Hei, Sayang—"

Arthur sudah menghilang dan Brittany hanya bisa berdecak heran. Ia kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dan ia rasa Baron yang mengundangnya tak akan keberatan jika mengenakan gaun tua untuk sebuah undangan makan malam formal. Ia berjalan menuju lemari khusus topinya, tetapi Arthur kembali dan ia segera terlupa.

"Nah, ini dia. Bagus sekali, 'kan?" Arthur mengedikkan dagu ke arah ibunya, belum melepaskan tangan Michelle. "Ibu, Michelle suka sekali dengan renda. Jadi kurasa dia pasti ingin melihat pakaian Ibu."

Brittany terkekeh lembut. "Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Senang mengetahui bahwa kau memang punya perhatian terhadap mode." Ia melangkah mendekati Michelle. Sepatu berhaknya membuat Michelle melirik, tetapi tidak semenarik pakaiannya yang mengembang dan elok, dengan warna putih gading dan sedikit warna emas yang tak terlalu mencolok.

Brittany membungkuk dan Michelle bisa melihat bagian kerahnya yang tebal, tiga lapis renda, dan bentuk sulaman motif bunga abstrak yang sama menjalar hingga ke lengannya yang tanggung, mencapai siku. "Di mana kau pertama kali melihat renda?"

"Di kapal. Saat ke sini."

"Ooh, sudah cukup lama. Satu tahun lebih, ya? Dan kau masih menyukainya." Brittany menjauh, baru mengingat kehendak awalnya untuk mencari topi. "Aku terkesan bahwa kau masih menyukai hal yang sama meski sudah begitu lama. Arthur orangnya cepat bosan, membuatku kadang-kadang tidak percaya bahwa anak-anak bisa bertahan pada satu hal yang sama untuk waktu lebih dari satu bulan."

"Kami 'kan tidak sama, Bu!" sanggah Arthur mencibir, tetapi pada Michelle—yang membuatnya mendapat balasan ejekan serupa.

"Iya, iya, Ibu tahu, Sayang," jawabnya, hanya setengah memerhatikan, tangannya memilah-milah dengan sibuknya. "Bersyukurlah bahwa kalian berbeda."

Arthur dan Michelle saling pandang.

Brittany berbalik. "Dengan itu, artinya kalian bisa sama-sama belajar, bukankah begitu?"

.

Michelle melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Kakek harus tahu tentang daratan Skotlandia yang bisa ia lihat dari mimpinya. Tadi malam Arthur bercerita tentang rumah kecil keluarga Kirkland di pesisir timur Skotlandia, dan danau yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama sepupunya yang berambut merah, serta tempat-tempat berumput yang luas tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Arthur tak menunjukkan lukisan tentang semua itu, tetapi Michelle tahu ia bisa melihat semuanya lewat mimpinya sendiri.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah ketika melihat Nyonya Brittany dan pelayan perempuan pribadinya yang berlalu dengan cepat, melintasi ruang tengah. Kemudian seorang lagi penjaga kebun yang melintas dari arah dapur. Mereka semua terdengar panik dan terburu-buru.

Michelle mencuekinya dan segera menuju dapur.

"Kakek."

Kosong.

"Kakek—Kakek di mana?"

Michelle pun keluar. Ia hampir menabrak seseorang dan ia pun mendongak.

"Nyonya, apa Nyonya melihat Kakek?"

Brittany membungkuk dan mengelus kepala Michelle. "Kakekmu dan kami akan segera kembali. Carilah Arthur dan ajaklah dia membaca buku atau bermain."

"Nyonya akan segera pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Kakek?"

Brittany mengangguk pelan. Ia menepuk pundak Michelle. "Berdoalah kami akan bisa segera kembali."

Michelle mengerutkan kening, tetapi ia membiarkan saja Brittany pergi dari sana. Ia menyusul pelan-pelan, membiarkan Brittany melangkah jauh lebih cepat di depan. Michelle sudah akan berbelok menuju tangga, tetapi ia mendapati Arthur tengah berdiri di ruang depan.

Seakan dipanggil, Arthur pun menoleh dengan sendirinya. Ia berbalik, mendekati Michelle dengan berlari kecil.

"Entah ke mana mereka akan membawa kakekmu dengan kereta itu," Arthur menyebut dengan enteng sambil menaiki tangga. "Ayo, kita ke ruang baca. Kita akan buka rak khusus milik Ibu." Arthur mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya. "Aku berhasil menemukan kuncinya dari meja rias Ibu!" sebutnya bangga sambil mengacungkan kunci itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Michelle tersenyum hambar.

.

Ruang baca terlalu gelap untuk membedakan siang dan malam. Brittany selalu membiarkan kain penutup jendelanya yang sangat tebal dan berat itu menjuntai menutupi jendela yang setinggi tubuh Arthur. Tidak ada yang menyadari sudah pukul berapa saat itu, ketika satu baris rak buku telah berhamburan di atas lantai.

Arthur memandang sekelilingnya, cukup terkejut, dan cukup heran pada diri mereka berdua, "Aku yakin ... kita telah berbuat kekacauan yang besar."

Michelle berdiri, memperhatikan hasil perbuatan mereka, dan ia menggeleng takut. "Ibumu pasti akan marah! Ayo cepat kita bereskan—dan kembalikan kuncinya!"

"Baik—"

Pintu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba. Semua terasa seperti gerak lambat untuk mereka berdua. Arthur bahkan menahan napas.

"Michelle."

Arthur maju, "Aku yang merencanakan semua ini, jangan salahkan Michelle!"

Brittany tampaknya tak peduli. Ia maju dan bercangkung di hadapan Michelle. Kedua bahu Michelle dipegangnya dan matanya menatap lurus dengan sendu.

"Sangat berat mengabarkan ini padamu, Manis, tetapi ... kau harus tahu. Kakekmu sudah pergi untuk selamanya."

"Ma ... maksudnya?" Alis Michelle nyaris bertautan, dan tangannya mulai dingin.

Brittany menutup mata untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tak pernah bisa berdamai dengan gejolak di dalam dirinya sendiri untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan luka saat hal yang sama terjadi pada ayah Arthur masih belum hilang.

"Kakekmu meninggal dunia."

Michelle membuka mulut, Brittany berdiri. "Kita akan mengadakan acara kecil untuk melepasnya dan mendoakannya. Mari ikut aku. Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju."

.

Michelle masih terlalu bingung. Ia termangu saat menerima seperangkat pakaian serba hitam, beserta topi yang kecil dan berbulu dari tangan Brittany. Selepasnya, Brittany menghilang, meninggalkan ia dan Arthur yang sama-sama berdiam diri di dalam kamar Brittany yang sunyi dan gelap.

.

Arthur yang memintanya untuk segera mengenakan pakaian itu. Michelle tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendapati refleksi dirinya di cermin. Pakaian itu muat di tubuhnya—secara mengejutkan. Kalau tidak salah, kata Arthur, dibuat untuk suatu acara yang tak mau Arthur katakan untuk dipakai oleh satu-satunya saudara sepupu terdekatnya yang perempuan.

Semuanya hitam. Renda di bagian bawahnya—mencapai lutut Michelle—dan bagian dada. Juga di topinya, sedikit.

Renda ini cantik sekali.

Tetapi _hitam_.

Dan Michelle meneguk ludah. _Kakek sudah pergi_. Lalu ia mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi cermin. _Kakek, Kakek._ Hanya Arthur yang membuatnya berhenti—dengan menahan punggungnya.

Michelle jatuh ke lantai dan menutupi wajahnya. Arthur hanya bisa menggenggam bahunya.

.

Satu-satunya kehilangan yang pernah Michelle rasakan adalah ketika orang-orang di pesisir meneriakkan kata-kata seperti, "Dia ditemukan!", "Kami menemukannya!" dan "Perahunya bocor!", lalu yang ia dapati berikutnya adalah pemakaman ayahnya. Dilakukan di sebidang tanah yang sebelumnya telah diisi ibu yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Dia tak ingat dia menangis waktu itu, tetapi Bongani mengatakan bahwa ia sempat beberapa kali menangis di malam-malam musim kemarau yang berangin, karena tak ada yang bisa memeluknya senyaman ayahnya.

Sekarang tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia merinding, ia merasa dingin, tetapi ia masih bisa berjalan, mengikuti Nyonya Brittany dan berjalan seirama dengan Arthur. Kepala dan bahunya berat, dan ia ingin menangis, tetapi ... apakah Kakek akan kembali jika caranya seperti itu? Ia menangis beberapa malam setelah kematian ayahnya, tetapi ayahnya tak kunjung pulang juga—suatu hal yang diingatkan oleh kakeknya beberapa tahun lalu.

Lalu apa, setelah Kakek pergi? Michelle menoleh ke pekarangan suram yang sepi itu, yang masih diselimuti halimun pagi. Gundukan tanah tempat tidur kakeknya masih basah, dan ia bingung.

Michelle menunduk dan memandangi renda-renda hitam di ujung bajunya, yang kemudian ia cengkeram. _Lalu apa?_

Ia menoleh. Arthur berjalan dengan mata terpaku ke tanah. Jasnya kebesaran, sepatunya terlihat aneh karena begitu kecil. Ia tampak tak bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

Arthur menatapnya tanpa dipanggil. Michelle tak berkata apa-apa.

.

Ketika mereka semua turun dari kereta, dan sais berpamitan untuk memarkirkan kereta itu di halaman belakang, Michelle berjalan menuju Brittany.

"Nyonya."

Brittany berjongkok dan mengelus pundak Michelle. "Maaf, ya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Michelle tak mengerti, tetapi ia meneruskan niatnya untuk bertanya, "Apakah setelah ini, aku yang harus membuatkan makanan, minuman, dan memasak yang lain-lain?"

Brittany mengernyit. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Nyonya Judith bilang, karena aku adalah cucu Kakek, seharusnya aku yang membantu Kakek dan menggantikan Kakek saat ia tidak bisa. Bukankah begitu?"

Brittany memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak akan meminta hal seperti itu darimu."

"Lalu, apakah aku akan dipulangkan ke rumah asalku? Aku ...," Michelle menunda untuk menjawab, ia menatap sekeliling rumah yang begitu sepi dan tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu seram, "... aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi ..."

"Di sana, kau malah lebih 'tidak punya siapa-siapa' lagi, Sayang." Brittany menghela napas. "Kau punya Arthur di sini. Ada aku juga. Kami akan segera mencari seorang pelayan baru dan kita akan menjalani kehidupan yang seperti biasanya."

"Apakah boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau 'kan temanku!" sahut Arthur begitu cepat, menyambar dan bahkan membuat ibunya sendiri terkejut.

Brittany mengelus renda di bagian atas pakaian Michelle tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Michelle pelan. "Kau tetap boleh tinggal di sini. Kita akan menjalani hari-hari yang biasa lagi, Michelle, jangan memikirkan hal yang berat." Ia lantas berdiri, meraih Arthur dan menggandeng keduanya. "Mari masuk."

.

Brittany bilang bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mereka belajar lagi, setelah dua minggu ia membiarkan Arthur dan Michelle bermain sesuka mereka di sekeliling rumah.

Bukan Nyonya Judith.

"Kenapa bukan Nyonya Judith, Ibu?" Arthur menarik ibunya menjauh sementara dari pengajar baru, yang tengah mengajak Michelle berkenalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu hanya ingin menggantinya."

Arthur memicingkan mata memperhatikan Nyonya Patricia, yang katanya berasal dari Italia dan bisa bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat tinggi.

Dia kelihatan sangat berbeda dengan Nyonya Judith. Cara tersenyumnya sangat ramah, dan tampaknya ia menyukai Michelle—suatu alasan yang akhirnya membuat Arthur berjalan mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan baik-baik.

"Halo, aku Arthur Kirkland. Teman Michelle. Kami sudah lancar membaca, jadi kami harap kau bisa mengajari kami bermain piano dengan baik selanjutnya."

"Dan aku ingin mahir menjahit! Ajari aku, Nyonya Patricia!"

.

.

.

Suatu malam, Brittany menemukan Arthur sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Apa yang kaubuat, Arthur? Kau bisa minta pada David."

Arthur menggeleng sambil menepuk keras segumpal adonan yang bentuknya aneh. "Akan lebih baik jika aku yang membuatnya."

"Tapi kau hanya mengacaukan karyamu sendiri. Lihatlah, kenapa bentuk adonannya jelek begini? Kau pasti membuat kesalahan pada saat memasukkan tepungnya." Brittany pun mendekat dan menyingsingkan lengan baju tidurnya. "Untuk siapa kue ini?"

.

Michelle terbangun di setelah dua mimpi yang aneh; tentang sebuah buku besar yang ditemukannya di bawah kasur dan sebuah rumah cantik yang ia temukan di tepi pantai, untuk menemukan setitik cahaya perlahan membesar dan menyinari wajahnya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Lilin paling besar yang berada di dekat pintu dinyalakan. "Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua belas, Michelle."

Brittany memandang dari luar kamar, dan perhatiannya tertuju pada kain-kain renda yang digantung di dinding, dan pakaian berenda setengah jadi yang disampirkan di berbagai tempat, baik di kursi hingga tiang kayu tempat tidur. Bahkan di gagang pintu lemari.

Mungkin anaknya dan Michelle yang sedang memakan sepotong roti yang sama dan dibelah dua adalah hal yang sangat apik untuk diperhatikan, tetapi, di sisi lain ia termangu atas hal-hal yang dikerjakan Michelle selama ini.

.

Sebelum tidur, entah mengapa ia tergerak untuk menuju cermin. Mematut dirinya, mengamati dan meresapi betapa _berbedanya_ ia dengan isi rumah ini. Rumah sepi yang hanya diisi oleh tiga orang, jika menyingkirkan semua pelayan. Kulitnya berbeda, wajahnya berbeda, matanya cokelat kehitaman—

—lalu Brittany belum juga _mengusirnya_.

Bayang-bayang Kakek seperti menghampiri dari belakang. Michelle menoleh hanya untuk mendapati udara kosong, yang remang-remang karena cahaya lilin pendek yang semakin meredup.

Mungkin ia akan benar-benar menjadi pengganti kakeknya, hanya saja Brittany tak bisa langsung mengatakannya.

Mana mungkin ia, yang bukan siapa-siapa, boleh berada di sini bahkan di posisi yang lebih tinggi dari orang-orang kulit putih yang menjadi pelayan di belakang sana.

Kerongkongannya sangat kering. Sudah dua jam ia mencoba bolak-balik di atas tempat tidur dan gagal melelapkan diri. Michelle membuka pintu, dalam hati mengutuk engselnya yang selalu berderit berisik di saat-saat yang tak tepat.

Langkahnya ketika menuruni tangga sudah begitu pelan, bahkan ia tak membuat keributan di dapur, menuangkan air dengan tenang dan tak berisik, tetapi seseorang tetap terbangun karenanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Michelle mencoba untuk tidak cemberut.

Arthur bersandar pada meja konter dan mereguk air putih beberapa kali. "Sepertinya kita harus memanggil seseorang untuk memperbaiki pintu kamarmu."

"Kau sering terganggu? Aku bisa pindah ke kamar belakang."

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak mencibir. "Kamar belakang adalah tempat para pelayan. Kau ini aneh."

"Tapi 'kan—"

Arthur berbalik. Michelle tak bisa mencoba membaca matanya.

Punggung itu sudah menjadi tegap. Ia benar-benar matang di usia lima belas—dan Michelle merefleksikan dirinya sendiri lagi dengan memandang tubuhnya hingga ujung kaki. Usia sama, tetapi kelihatannya ia sudah tertinggal jauh. Arthur ... benar-benar seperti pangeran.

Dan siapa dia?

"Kau 'kan temanku. Kenapa kita harus diperlakukan berbeda?"

Lalu Arthur pun menghilang. Kalimat tersebut seolah bisa bergema di dalam gelasnya, di atas tempat tidurnya, dari bantalnya, bahkan di dalam ruang gelap ketika ia menutup matanya.

Michelle terlelap lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

.

Michelle merapikan topi itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia pastikan renda tertempel rapi di bagian-bagian tertentu, dan bulu halus warna putihnya berada di tempat yang pantas.

Ia menarik napas untuk meyakinkan diri.

Ia berkeliling setengah lingkaran di lantai atas dan mengetuk pintu paling besar, yang dihiasi ukiran seperti sulur-sulur di bagian puncaknya dan sekeliling gagangnya.

Tiga kali mengetuk, pintu itu pun dibukakan.

"Masuk, Michelle."

Michelle tersenyum untuk sambutan itu. Brittany berjalan lebih dulu, dan mempersilakan dengan isyarat agar Michelle duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Michelle menggeleng, dan langsung saja menaruh topi itu ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku membuat topi ini untukmu Nyonya Brittany. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Brittany mengambilnya, matanya tampak bersemangat. "Cantik sekali. Terima kasih banyak, Michelle. Aku suka ini." Tangannya mengelus renda yang mengelilingi setengah bagian tepi topi, lalu menikung ke bagian atas dan dibuat menjadi seperti pita di samping bulu yang mencuat. "Rendanya rapi sekali. Buatanmu sendiri, hm? Sangat menyenangkan akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menjahit di rumah ini. Mendiang ibuku sangat suka—tetapi tampaknya bakat itu tidak turun kepadaku."

Michelle membuka mulutnya, tetapi diurungkannya. Naluri Brittany terlalu tajam untuk dia tipu, sayang sekali.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Michelle menyerah untuk menunda. "Apakah ... waktu untuk saya sudah tepat?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Brittany sambil meletakkan topinya ke meja.

"Saya datang ke sini sebagai cucu Kakek ... dan ketika Kakek meninggal—seharusnya saya menggantikannya. Sayang sekali saat itu saya masih terlalu kecil ... tapi ... sekarang ... saya sudah hampir enam belas tahun dan—"

"Michelle, kautahu suatu cerita sebelum kaudatang?"

Michelle menggeleng sopan. Tangannya terkepal di pangkuan, ia membuat pakaiannya sendiri kusut dan itu tidak gagal diperhatikan Brittany.

"Beberapa tahun sebelum kau dan kakekmu datang, ayah Arthur meninggal dunia. Saat itu aku sedang mengandung adik Arthur—tetapi karena terlalu bersedih, aku melahirkan terlalu cepat dan anakku meninggal dunia sesaat setelah lahir. Dan ia perempuan—anak yang benar-benar kuimpikan."

Ia menerawang dan harus menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Brittany bahkan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Lalu takdir berbicara. Kami berlayar ke salah satu kebun yang dimiliki keluarga di pulaumu. Kakekmu adalah orang yang sangat rajin—dan begitu tahu ia punya cucu perempuan yatim-piatu, aku tidak memikirkan lebih banyak hal lagi selain membawanya ke sini. Melihat seorang anak perempuan tumbuh besar di rumahku sendiri adalah impian terbesarku."

Mata Michelle panas dan ia tak bisa lari lagi dari tangisnya sendiri.

"Jadi, dengarlah, Michelle. Meski kau bukan anakku, kau benar-benar diperbolehkan tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun."

Brittany lalu berdiri, dan sedikit membungkuk di depan Michelle. Menghapus airmatanya, dan menepuk pundak Michelle. Begitu pelan dan nostalgik. "Tidurlah. Kita tidak usah membahas hal ini. Kau sudah mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, dan semuanya sudah jelas, bukankah begitu?"

Michelle ingin memeluk Brittany, tetapi ia terlalu segan dan ia hanya menunduk sambil mencengkeram pakaiannya.

.

"Kau tetap harus menghadirinya, Arthur."

"Tapi aku sedang—"

"Bersiap-siap untuk masuk universitas itu? Aku hanya meminta waktu belajarmu setengah malam." Brittany menyilangkan kakinya. Michelle berlalu, dia melirik sebentar, apakah perempuan itu melihat ke arahnya—tetapi tidak.

Namun bohong jika Michelle tak memperhatikan. Ia hampir bersinggah sebentar, tetapi ia terus saja berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan lanjut ke dapur.

"Arthur, kau adalah Earl selanjutnya. Kau. Harus. Datang."

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang bisa kudapatkan dari acara itu?"

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kaudapatkan dari sebuah acara yang menuntut interaksi sosial. Kau akan banyak menemukan kemudahan, dan siapa tahu ada salah satu orang yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk menuju ke universitas tujuanmu."

Arthur menarik napas panjang. Tangannya tersilang tegang. "Membuang-buang waktu."

Brittany menoleh, mendapati Michelle dengan tiga cangkir teh.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya hanya mengantarkan ini. Kebetulan," Michelle berlutut di depan meja dan menuangkan teh ke dalam masing-masing cangkir, "saya memang sedang ingin teh untuk menenami saya menjahit. Jadi ... sekalian saja."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sayang," Brittany turut menunduk, kemudian ia melihat Arthur dan Michelle bergantian. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Arthur, kau bisa datang bersama Michelle untuk menemanimu."

Michelle mengangkat kepala. Arthur menaikkan alis.

"Maaf, Nyonya—"

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Arthur harus diberi pelajaran soal bersosialisasi dan bagaimana cara bersikap di tengah-tengah acara formal, Michelle, dan dia harus memiliki seseorang untuk membuatnya mengiyakanku."

Arthur mendongak di puncak kursi. "Tak perlu sindiran untuk membuatku terlihat lebih buruk, Bu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Jadi, kau mau menerimanya, 'kan?"

"Nyonya, maaf menyela pembicaraan Anda. Tetapi ...," Michelle menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tak sadar menggeleng tak percaya, "... apakah yang Nyonya maksud adalah pesta pertemuan antara para _baron_ , _duke_ , dan _earl_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Saya—saya bukan bagian dari keluarga Kirkland, Nyonya, mana mungkin saya menemani Arthur. Saya tidak bisa. Orang-orang akan membicarakan saya yang berbeda ini."

"Siapa yang bilang kau bukan bagian dari keluarga kami? Enam belas tahun umurmu, lebih dari separuh umurmu kau habiskan di sini, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengeluarkan dirimu sendiri, Sayang. Datanglah bersama Arthur demi kepentingan masa depan keluarga Kirkland."

Michelle menggigit sudut bibirnya. Masih mencari alasan.

Namun Arthur buka suara lebih dulu. "Aku akan datang hanya jika aku bersama Michelle."

Michelle terpaksa tersenyum.

.

Gaun Michelle adalah milik Brittany, tetapi lebih tua dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia memakai ini sebelum menikah, katanya, dan kainnya merupakan pemberian dari Earl kesayangan nenek Arthur. Nenek memesan pada penjahit keluarga dengan desain buatannya sendiri, tetapi penjahit itu memberikannya pada anak buahnya dan hasilnya berbeda. Nenek kurang menyukainya, tetapi Brittany cukup menyayanginya dan seringkali memakainya meski akhirnya tergantikan dengan cepat karena Nenek selalu benci melihat sesuatu yang tak disukainya terus-terusan berada di depan matanya.

Michelle mendapat gaun itu hanya satu jam setelah pembicaraan. Ia punya waktu dua hari untuk memikirkan dan melakukan sesuatu agar gaun itu sesuai fantasinya, dan ia berhasil.

Gaun itu serba putih, dengan bagian bawah mengembang tapi tanpa motif, dan tanpa kawat. Bulu-bulu halus melintang miring di bagian perut hingga pundak kanannya. Lengannya hanya mencapai siku, tetapi kerahnya cukup tinggi, setengah leher.

Michelle memodifikasi lehernya, dengan memotongnya hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya, tetapi ia tutupi pinggirannya dengan renda. Ia menambahkan renda di tepian bulu-bulu angsa.

Gaun itu tetaplah gaun kuno, tetapi Michelle menjahitkan nyawa padanya.

Ia mendapatkan pujian sederhana dari Brittany. Di lain sisi, Arthur tak mengatakan apapun, meski Michelle telah memuji jas panjang dan dasi mengkilatnya benar-benar cocok dan bagus.

"Cepat, kita berangkat sekarang. Agar cepat pulang," Arthur membuang muka.

Brittany tertawa aneh, sedikit sinis tetapi tampaknya memang ingin menyindir anaknya yang terlalu malas. Ia memanggilkan kusir, dan Arthur menunggu tak sabar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya.

Perjalanan itu terasa benar-benar aneh untuk Michelle. Ini adalah kereta yang biasa, dengan kusir yang juga telah mengenal keluarga Kirkland seperti keluarganya sendiri, tetapi ia tak bisa berhenti membuat jari-jarinya bergerak.

Ia menatap Arthur yang menyilangkan tangan dan hanya ingin memandang ke arah luar. Jendela di sisi kirinya hanya terbuka separuh, dan tak ada pemandangan khusus dari jalanan malam yang didominasi lebih banyak area sunyi ketimbang rumah dan toko-toko. Michelle menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau pada acara seperti ini, ya?"

"Buang-buang waktu." Arthur lantas mendengus. Tersenyum miring sambil menggeleng. "Hanya makan, minum, membicarakan soal tanah dan pernikahan antarkeluarga, tidakkah hal itu benar-benar membosankan dan tidak ada artinya—sementara kau punya kepentingan lain di rumah?"

Michelle tersentak sedikit karena batu besar dilewati oleh kereta mereka. Ia melihat ke arah jendela di sisi kiri setelah guncangan-guncangan itu berhenti. Temaram, sepi. Tembok-tembok mengurung rumah yang mati. London tak secantik kata-kata di dalam buku, tidak seindah dongeng yang pernah ia temukan di lembaran-lembaran tua.

"Kau merasa tak nyaman, apalagi aku."

Arthur menyandarkan kepala ke bagian atas kursi. "Kita sama-sama tidak diuntungkan. Walaupun sedikit, sedikit sekali—aku percaya bahwa Ibu selalu punya sihir dalam saran-sarannya."

Michelle memandang batu-batu tepi jalanan yang terlihat, lalu langit-langit kereta yang hanya sejengkal dari kepalanya, lantas berganti lagi pada rumah-rumah di tepian jalan yang melengkung dan menyempit. Api-api halus dalam lampu-lampu menari, Michelle bisa mengamatinya dengan jelas.

Pesta itu semakin dekat.

.

Ruang pesta itu terlalu terang bagi Michelle yang hanya menyaksikan dunia remang-remang di sepanjang perjalanan. Arthur menggenggam tangannya, ia balas erat-erat seperti ketakutan. Arthur sempat menoleh, mengernyit, tetapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Permintaan memelas dari wajah Michelle membuatnya maklum.

Michelle sudah sering mengamati para tuan tanah dan bangsawan yang mampir ke rumah, dan beberapa orang bahkan pernah berbicara dengannya. Sayang sekali hari ini ia tak bisa merasakan keramahtamahan yang sama seperti di rumah, atau mungkin suasana hangat yang biasanya ia temukan setiap kali ada pertemuan kekeluargaan antar Baron atau Earl.

Sepasang, dua, dan tiga mata, lalu seterusnya, mengarah padanya. Michelle mencengkeram tangan Arthur lebih kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa," Arthur berbisik padanya dengan halus. "Ini bukan acara tempat berkumpulnya monster yang kau takutkan dari buku-buku kita di masa kecil."

Michelle menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahannya dalam dada. Ia bertemu mata lagi dengan seorang Earl, yang mengamatinya lebih lama dari yang lain. Lelaki itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menghampiri. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merapat pada Arthur tanpa sadar.

"Tuan Muda Kirkland." Ia hanya menepuk bahu Arthur. "Dan—oh, aku tahu anak manis ini. Kesayangan ibumu juga, bukankah begitu?"

Michelle tersenyum kaku. Arthur menggoyangkan tangan mereka, dan ia baru tersadar. "Oh—ah, selamat malam, Tuan," ucapnya sambil membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Arthur tersenyum kecil. "Earl Hugheston, malam yang indah. Bagaimana kabar keluarga Anda?"

"Baik sekali. Kapan-kapan datanglah ke rumahku. Anak laki-lakiku pasti senang bertemu teman diskusi baru."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan. Akan kurencanakan."

Pembicaraan kecil itu diakhiri dengan sederhana—dan Michelle bisa benar-benar lega.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kautakutkan, 'kan?"

Michelle bisa berjalan lebih tegak lagi. Genggaman tangan mereka lebih melonggar.

"Oh, halo, Tuan Muda Kirkland! Selamat datang! Nyonya Brittany tidak ikut bersamamu malam ini?"

"Earl Darwinwoods. Selamat malam," Arthur menjawab dengan sopan.

Kumis Darwinwoods bergerak-gerak aneh, beriringan dengan gerakan alisnya yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa kau membawa perempuan hitam ini? Dia siapa?"

Napas Michelle berhenti sebentar. Matanya membelalak tetapi ia segera mencoba menjadi tuan putri lagi, dan melirik pada Arthur.

Arthur berdeham. Waktu berdetak terlalu lambat untuk Michelle.

"Dia tunangan saya. Dia setara dengan saya, karena itu saya mengajaknya ke sini."

Darwinwoods terlihat kikuk, ia mengangguk-angguk pelan canggung. "Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan seleramu, Nak, tetapi—"

"Selamat malam, Tuan Darwinwoods, maaf memotong kalimatmu, tapi saya rasa saya melihat sepupu saya di sana. Saya ingin menemuinya." Arthur tak lagi menoleh bahkan di akhir kalimatnya, ia menarik Michelle kuat-kuat, nyaris menabrak orang lain.

Michelle meringis.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk harga dirimu, tetapi dia tak kehabisan akal untuk membunuh sesamanya dengan cara seperti itu."

"Lepaskan aku, Arthur, aku ingin pulang saja!"

Arthur berhenti di ujung karpet merah panjang, hampir di tengah-tengah aula yang dilapisi karpet beludru lain yang lebih mencolok dan cerah, bermotif seperti buatan asli Persia. Arthur berbalik, menghadap Michelle.

"Patuhi aku. Jangan. Pergi."

"Tidak akan ada yang menerimaku di sini! Aku jelek dan bukan bagian dari keluarga Kirkland!"

"Kalau kau melarikan diri, kau kalah dari orang-orang seperti Tuan Darwinwoods!"

Michelle menolak untuk mengangkat kepala.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pulang setelah aku bertemu dengan Earl dari Wessex, tuan rumah acara ini. Percuma jika kita datang tanpa ia ketahui."

Michelle mendongak perlahan. "Aku di sini saja."

"Tidak."

Michelle meringis, tetapi sekali lagi Arthur menggenggam tangannya. "Percayalah, yang kali ini akan baik-baik saja. Dan tolong patuhi aku. Sekali lagi."

"... Baiklah. Tolong jangan lepaskan aku."

Arthur tak langsung melangkah. Matanya mencari-cari si tuan rumah, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menemukannya dan langsung menarik Michelle buru-buru.

Michelle tak begitu menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Asalkan tidak menyebut tentang dirinya, dia tak mau memikirkannya sama sekali. Dan Arthur mengakhirinya dengan singkat, berpamitan bahwa ia harus bangun pagi esok untuk urusannya di universitas yang tak bisa ditunda dan harus pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kita pulang, sesuai keinginanmu, 'kan?"

Tetapi Michelle berhenti. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku—ah, mungkin kita bisa bertahan sebentar lagi—"

"Kau ini bagaimana?!" Arthur membanting tangan mereka.

"Datang ke pesta ini adalah keinginan ibumu, jadi—"

"Aku juga tidak yakin ibu akan senang melihat atau mendengar apa yang barusan kita alami. Cepatlah. Dan jangan tundukkan kepalamu. Kau benar-benar akan terlihat kalah."

.

Tidak ada Brittany di ruang tengah, dan Michelle langsung menyerbu tangga begitu saja. Membiarkan Arthur terdiam memandangi punggungnya tanpa ia tahu.

"Ah, Arthur, sebentar sekali. Bagaimana pestanya?" Brittany meletakkan serbet yang ia bawa dari dapur begitu saja di atas nakas yang ia lewati. "Mana Michelle?"

"Nanti saja. Pesta itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk Michelle."

"Dia tidak menyukai pestanya?"

Arthur menaiki tangga, tidak menoleh sedikit pun. "Bukan dia yang tidak suka. Pestanya yang tidak menyukainya."

.

Michelle membawa sepiring kue Madeira, meletakkannya di antara buku-buku tebal dan apek milik kakek Arthur. Arthur mengerutkan kening.

"Takut kuenya kotor, ya?" Michelle bahkan juga mengerutkan hidung memandang ekspresi Arthur.

"Bukan." Arthur menyingkirkan beberapa buku ke kursi kosong di kanan. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Michelle memotong sembarangan. "Bukan. Mana mungkin, 'kan? Kue seenak ini," ucapnya, mulut penuh dan kunyahannya begitu berisik, "mana mungkin tanganku bisa membuatnya."

Arthur diam sebentar sebelum mengambil pisau dan mengiris kuenya. Tak kalah berantakan dan sembarangannya dengan Michelle. Matanya sekali-sekali melirik Michelle sambil mengunyah.

"Tertarik dengan buku-buku ini?"

Helaan napas. Raut wajah Michelle sudah menjadi jawaban jelas bagi Arthur. Matanya tetap tertuju pada judul buku teratas yang masih tersisa di atas meja, dan tidak berpindah bahkan ketika Arthur mencoba memainkan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kuliah bersamamu." Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku mengajakmu—mamaksamu, maksudku."

"Sekolah. Buku. Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali."

Arthur mengawang-awang. "Ini akan jadi kali pertama aku bersekolah di luar ... dan aku benar-benar mengharapkannya."

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Hanya berakhir saat Arthur berdiri dan mengakhiri, "Ibu akan punya solusi."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" Michelle menyentuh bahu Arthur.

"Apa yang kautakutkan?"

"Hanya ..." Michelle menunduk sedikit. "... Aku 'kan ..."

"Semua itu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu sendiri." Arthur menarik bahu Michelle dan mengajaknya menuju tangga. "Ibu lebih tahu apa yang harus dia putuskan."

Brittany ada di kamar, seperti Sabtu siang yang biasanya. Dia memegang jangka kali ini, matanya memicing hingga kerutan-kerutan halus dahinya menjadi semakin nyata. Arthur masuk tanpa mengetuk, dan Michelle mengikutinya takut-takut, dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada.

"Ibu."

"Ya?" ia menoleh, tanpa melepaskan jangka.

"Dia sering membuat peta-peta tanahnya sendiri, bahkan perjalanannya ke berbagai pulau di Afrika," bisik Arthur, saat Michelle menyenggol lengannya.

"Kurasa tadi kau begitu serius belajar, Arthur. Apa jadi ingin mencoba kencan berkeliling kota—karena kereta kita baru diperbaiki?"

"Ibu, ayolah." Desisan aneh membuat Brittany tertawa.

"Michelle, membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Dia ingin ke universitas itu bersamaku."

"Tidak saat ini, Arthur. Jangan jalan-jalan dulu—"

"Maksudnya bukan itu!"

Sesaat kemudian, Brittany tertawa dengan renyahnya. "Aku mengerti." Matanya beralih pada Michelle. "Michelle, belajar yang serius, ya."

Michelle mengangguk cepat, begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai ia maju dan menyenggol bahu Arthur. "Aku bisa membuat pakaian dan menjualnya untuk membayar biaya—"

"Aku memintamu untuk belajar, bukan mencari uang, Sayang."

.

Michelle mulai sadar mengapa ia tak begitu menyukai keramaian. Ia selalu seperti seekor burung tak bisa terbang di antara para merpati anggun yang selalu mengejarnya dengan tatapan tak dimengerti. Terkadang aneh, terkadang menakutkan. Sesekali menjijikkan. Gerbang universitas ini tak ubahnya pintu utama rumah keluarga Earl yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi seumur hidupnya.

Jika bukan karena tangan Arthur yang terus menariknya keluar dari arus yang menelan, entah sudah diteror oleh _merpati_ yang mana ia sekarang.

Terlalu banyak pendaftar, tetapi Arthur terlalu antusias. Ia menarik tangan Michelle sambil setengah berlari, tak peduli bahu orang-orang, yang malah hanya membuat Michelle tambah diawasi.

"Bisakah lebih pelan? Orang-orang menyalahkanku!"

"Lebih cepat berjalan, lebih cepat kita pulang dan kau akan tenang!" Arthur hanya menoleh untuk mengerling tak berguna.

"Tapi kita tidak berjalan!"

"Berisik!"

Kepadatan mulai tercerai-berai menjelang halaman. Michelle merenggangkan tangan mereka, tetapi Arthur lebih bandel. Pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'TEMPAT PENDAFTARAN' terlihat olehnya, ia menyerbu sambil menarik Michelle keras.

"Tempat itu tak akan lari dikejar!"

Arthur akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri begitu mereka tiba beberapa langkah di depan pintu, dan banyak orang keluar-masuk dari pintu yang hanya dibuka salah satunya. Seorang penjaga hanya berdiri, sesekali mengatur, atau menegur calon siswa yang tak tertib.

"Jaga sikapmu. Seperti bangsawan, ya, oke?" Arthur melirik sambil merapikan jasnya. Tanpa Brittany minta pun, lelaki itu dengan senang hati memilih jas informal terbaiknya, yang sering dipakainya untuk perjalanan-perjalanan jauh untuk berkunjung pada keluarga.

"Yang bersikap seperti anak nakal dari tadi adalah kau, 'kan?" sindir Michelle halus, yang akhirnya mengekori Arthur sambil merapikan pakaian putihnya.

Di dalam, ada beberapa meja dengan antrian yang sedang. Masing-masing diberikan kertas pengenal saat meninggalkan meja. Arthur memilih satu meja yang terletak paling ujung, yang baru saja ditinggalkan seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan wajah seperti seorang aristokrat kuno yang kolot, selalu cemberut. Michelle menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Tanggal lahir?"

"23 April 18XX."

"Di?"

"London."

"Baiklah, putra Earl Kirkland, ini tanda pengenalmu. Hafalkan dan pelajari dengan baik materi yang menjadi persyaratan penerimaan, ya."

Arthur mengangguk, menerima kertas sambil mendelik pada Michelle. _Giliranmu_ , begitu kata matanya, dan Michelle pun maju.

Yang di balik meja mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa ini?"

"Michelle ..."

"... Michelle Kirkland," Arthur mengoreksi sambil mendeham. "Michelle, sebutkan tanggal lahirmu."

"Siapa dia? Dari mana dia berasal? Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Saya adalah bagian dari ... keluarga Arthur."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mendapatkan tulisan rekomendasi khusus dari Brittany Kirkland?"

"Kenapa harus ada cara seperti itu? Aku tidak membutuhkan itu—kenapa dia harus?"

"Karena dia bukan anggota keluarga Kirkland."

Kening Arthur berkerut tajam hingga ia maju beberapa langkah, rapat ke meja. "Ini penghinaan!"

"Arthur!" Michelle menarik bahunya.

Beberapa pasang mata dari meja-meja yang lain mulai terarah ke sana.

Arthur meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau harus membedakan kami berdua. Memangnya dia akan berbuat jahat di sini, sehingga kau sebegitu _curiga_ nya pada asal-usulnya? Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa untuk masuk universitas ini membutuhkan persyaratan berbeda hanya karena dia berasal dari tempat yang berbeda dari orang-orang kita. Itu harus terjadi?!"

"Tuan Muda, saya bisa menjelaskan—"

"Langsung lakukan prosedur yang sama padanya denganku barusan!"

"Tetapi, Tuan, begini. Menurut hemat saya—"

"Hanya menurut pertimbanganmu?! Bukan regulasi dari sana? Kau mengada-ada kalau begitu!"

Lawan bicara Arthur mendelik sebentar pada Michelle, tapi ia tak terlihat suka. Arthur menyadarinya dan memukul meja .

"Arthur, sudahlah, itu tidak perlu. Jangan membuat kekacauan," bisik Michelle sambil menarik bahu Arthur lagi, lebih keras. "Aku tidak ingin kau membuat keributan dan mengganggu jalanmu untuk masuk ke sini."

"Aku hanya tidak suka dia membuat perbedaan seperti itu! Memangnya aku menyimpan penjahat? Memangnya kau tidak boleh menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kirkland?"

"Sssh," tegur Michelle serba salah, sambil melirik pada tuan di belakang meja yang tampaknya juga mulai tidak sabar.

"Dia berbeda dari kita! Dia harus mendapatkan pemeriksaan dan ujian yang lebih panjang. Mengapa? Karena tidak pernah ada kaum budak yang masuk ke sini, apalagi lulus, sehingga kami harus mempertimbangkannya matang-matang, demi nilai-nilai dan nama universitas."

Mata Arthur berkilat marah, dan dia menunjuk wajah lelaki itu, "Dia bukan budakku, Tuan Sok Tahu!"

"Arthur! Sudah!"

Arthur menarik tangan Michelle dan mendengus. "Kita pulang!" Sebelum mengambil langkah seribu, dia menendang meja keras-keras

.

Brittany baru saja berhasil melekatkan sayap capung ke atas kertas ketika Arthur merangsek masuk. Membanting pintu, mengabaikan panggilan kusirnya yang tergopoh-gopoh menyusul—nyaris terjerembab di bibir pintu.

Wajah Arthur memerah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya, menuju ruang baca di lantai bawah. Sementara itu Michelle, yang menyusulnya dengan setengah berlari, berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan, menaiki tangga sambil mengusap matanya bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tuan Arthur marah dan kesal, Nyonya. Saya tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya."

"Dia terlibat perkelahian di kampus baru?"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya, saya hanya menunggu di luar, saya tidak menyaksikan apapun. Tetapi dia hanya masuk sebentar, lalu keluar dalam keadaan marah."

Brittany meninggalkan awetannya begitu saja. Ia menemukan Arthur sedang meminum segelas air, tetapi ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke atas meja. Matanya nyalang, Brittany tersentak sesaat. Ia yang terburu-buru lantas menjadi hati-hati.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah dan tidak tenang, tetapi bercerita biasanya mampu membuatmu lebih lega, bukankah begitu?"

Arthur merapatkan matanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak perlu kuliah di sana."

"Terjadi sesuatu saat kau mendaftarkan diri?"

"Bukan aku."

Seketika, Brittany berbalik. Ia mendengar Arthur kembali menuangkan air, tetapi ia tak mendengar hempasan gelas lagi ketika langkahnya sudah berderap berisik di tangga.

Ia mendapati Michelle sedang mengusap matanya dengan saputangan biru, salah satu peninggalan terakhir Bongani. Brittany bertahan di ambang pintu, kemudian bersandar dan mengamati.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah, Nyonya." Michelle menoleh perlahan, tetapi membuang muka kembali saat bersitatap dengan mata Brittany. "Tapi aku tidak tahu—apa yang seharusnya kurasakan ... dan kupikirkan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak, Michelle. Apa yang kalian alami? Seseorang mengejekmu? Menghina Arthur? Atau mungkin musuh keluarga Kirkland muncul di hadapan kalian?"

Michelle melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, ia duduk di tepian dengan kaki terjuntai, lunglai. Matanya hanya terpekur pada lantai. "Kalaupun keluarga Kirkland punya musuh, itu adalah aku." Kepalanya terangkat sedikit. Dengan penuh penyesalan dan keberanian yang dikumpul-kumpulkan ia membalas pandangan Brittany. "Aku membuat Arthur tidak nyaman. Kehidupan kalian jadi aneh karena aku."

"Michelle, aku akan marah jika kau; pertama, tidak jujur padaku, dan kedua—menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri. Aku baru akan mau bicara denganmu jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Seseorang dari kampus itu tampaknya tak suka dengan Michelle." Arthur menyusul. "Atau mungkin, tak sudi Michelle bergabung sebagai pelajar di sana."

Brittany terdiam sebentar, bergantian menatap putranya dan Michelle. Arthur masih kesal, Michelle masih menunduk seperti bocah yang menghabiskan malam tanpa dongeng dan diikuti mimpi buruk saat pagi.

"Dasar anak muda ... kalian memang masih butuh aku untuk mengurus beberapa hal, rupanya," decaknya. "Kita kembali lagi ke sana. Aku yang akan mengurus kalian berdua."

"Ibu terlihat menggampangkan hal ini!"

"Masih banyak persoalan yang lebih pelik daripada sekadar ditolak petugas pendaftaran, Arthur! Kau masih belum memahami dunia dewasa."

"Ibu yang tidak mengerti anak muda—yang merasa terhina dan sakit hati karena penolakan. Dia sangat tidak menyukai Michelle, Bu!" tangannya bergerak-gerak tak karuan di udara, maknanya semakin tak jelas. "Dia tahu Michelle berbeda dan dia mengecewakanku. Dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku, di bawah nama Kirkland yang sangat kuhormati dan kubanggakan, adalah orang yang bersedia membayarnya dalam jumlah besar dari uang kuliahku tetapi dia berani menghina bagian dari hidupku!"

Brittany menyilangkan tangan, tetapi kemudian kikuk sendiri dan mendesah. "Kita selesaikan sekarang. Ibu akan datang bersama kalian."

Arthur mendecih sembari balik badan, "Tidak sudi."

Baru saja Arthur berjalan beberapa langkah, Brittany sudah membuatnya menoleh lagi.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi tak sopan begitu, Anakku?" tajam, dan dingin.

"Apakah aku salah karena marah pada orang yang menghina Michelle?"

"Kesalahan tidak terletak pada emosi atau kemarahanmu. Caramu menghadapi orang itu, sama sekali bukan seperti keturunan Kirkland." Brittany mendekati Michelle, tetapi ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Arthur yang semakin menggelegak. "Kita selesaikan hari ini juga ke universitas itu. Ibu akan memimpin kalian."

Arthur diam, tetapi marah lewat gesturnya.

Michelle menyela, terlalu pelan dan mengiba, "Mohon maaf karena aku menyela, tapi ... aku sudah membuat kalian bertengkar—dan aku sangat tidak pantas—"

"Michelle, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" suara tegasnya kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Kau dan Arthur sama, kalian sama-sama bagian dari Kirkland, sama-sama manusia dan mempunyai hak sesuai dengan kebutuhan kalian masing-masing. Jangan memburukkan dirimu sendiri."

Arthur berdecak dari ujung ruangan, telah bersandar pada pintu. "Tapi aku sudah tidak sudi masuk ke gerbang itu."

"Arthur!"

"Ibu, selama mereka menolak Michelle, aku tidak akan melangkahkan kaki ke sana!" Arthur berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Namun berhenti saat Michelle berujar, "Aku tidak perlu kuliah, Arthur, Nyonya. Biarkan Arthur masuk ke sana—di sana tempat terbaik yang bisa menampung Arthur. Arthur sudah bermimpi untuk ke sana sejak lama—dan aku tidak ingin mengacaukan mimpinya."

"Michelle—"

"Kau yakin, Sayang?"

"... Setelah aku berbicara dengan Arthur. Bolehkah?"

Brittany mendingin, lalu bangkit berdiri tanpa banyak kehendak. "Silakan. Aku akan kembali setelah dua cangkir teh selesai dibuat untuk kalian."

.

"Aku kesal atas nama kau, Michelle, dan kenapa kau sekarang—"

"Aku tidak akan kuliah, selesai. Itu saja. Arthur, ibumu senang ketika mendengar kau akan pergi kuliah di tempat itu. Jangan sampai kau membuat dia memikirkan hal ini hanya karena amarahmu memuncak sesaat."

Arthur mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan bibir, gerakannya seakan jengan dengan ketidaksabarannya sendiri. "Lalu, kau—"

"Aku hanya akan membuat kekacauan jika aku berkeras hati. Arthur, saat baru saja memulai, semuanya sudah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada nama baik keluargamu, dan juga harga dirimu jika aku masih tetap keras kepala. Cukup kau yang keras kepala pada mimpimu sendiri."

Arthur bisa membaca lebih banyak jawaban saat mereka bersitatap. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah, menggelengkan kepala tanpa hasrat yang berarti. Sambil berpejam ia berkata, "Aku akan membagi buku dan pelajaran yang kuterima denganmu."

Untuk sesaat, Michelle tersenyum seperti saat kanak-kanak. "Untuk hal yang itu, aku tidak bisa tidak setuju."

Arthur menghela napas. Ia perlahan mengusap kepala Michelle, memahami lebih banyak hal ketika mengamati Michelle yang diam di bawah tepukan dan usapannya.

Mereka memang _berbeda_.

.

Arthur begitu tidak yakinnya sehingga ia membuka kuncian kamarnya lagi, pukul sebelas lewat tujuh belas malam itu. Sudah tidak ada pelayan yang berlaluan di koridor, pintu dapur pun telah ditutup. Hanya dinyalakan satu lilin di ruang tengah bawah ketika ia menengok melalui pagar di depan kamarnya. Namun piano di sudut ruangan masih terbuka. Malam Selasa, jadwal Brittany memainkan satu atau dua lagu tanpa mau diganggu.

Pintu kamar Michelle belum ditutup. Dari celahnya ia masih bisa melihat Michelle menggunting kain di depan mesin jahit. Arthur mengusap keningnya, sesaat ia ragu—tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap maju.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Michelle balik, tanpa menoleh, sembari mengangkat kain tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Lipatan yang ia buat tak simetris, ia pun melakukannya sambil berdiri.

Arthur menonton Michelle menggunting dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya menyampirkan kain itu begitu saja di mesin jahitnya. "Kauingin belajar dan—"

"—dan aku membatalkannya. Kukira kita tidak perlu membahas ini lagi, Arthur. Kita hanya perlu melanjutkan kehidupan," Michelle mengedikkan bahunya tanpa alasan. "Aku akan belajar dengan caraku sendiri. Mungkin ... juga akan belajar berkebun bersama Paman Allen di belakang sana ... atau ikut belajar mengoleksi serangga seperti yang ibumu lakukan."

"Dan kau akan ikut berkeliling dunia ke tempat-tempat tropis," protes Arthur sambil memutar bola mata. "Kau lebih beruntung daripada aku."

Michelle terkekeh.

Lantas, canggung.

"Jadi ...," Arthur yang terlalu gelisah dengan keheningan, "... kauingin aku mengambil jurusan apa? Hukum? Dokter? Atau mungkin musik?"

Michelle melirik sesaat ketika mengambil kainnya, dan berjalan untuk duduk di tempat tidur. "Kenapa tanya padaku? Kau yang bersekolah, 'kan?"

Arthur, mengekor, lalu berhenti di hadapannya. "Kita akan berbagi, bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Michelle melipat kain itu ala kadarnya. "Tapi bukan aku yang memutuskan, aku hanya mengikuti. Keputusan berada di tanganmu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku lebih berhak untuk mengalah, Arthur."

Arthur membuat kalimat itu bergema di dalam kepalanya. _Berhak untuk mengalah_. _Berhak_. Ia duduk di samping Michelle, melirik bergantian pada tangannya, yang beristirahat di atas pangkuan, dengan tangan Michelle yang juga diam di atas tempat tidur. Ketika mengangkat pandangan, Michelle menunggunya untuk menatap balik.

 _Putih_. Dan _hitam_. Arthur meneguk ludah. _Hanya gara-gara ini?_

"Tuan Arthur, Anda dilarang memasuki kamar Nona Michelle di atas pukul sebelas malam, apakah Anda ingat? Mari kembali ke kamar Anda."

Arthur dan Michelle tersentak. Arthur sontak berdiri dan Michelle memusut-musut kainnya sambil menunduk.

"Selamat malam Tuan Arthur, Nona Michelle, sampai jumpa esok pagi."

Arthur mengangguk dan mempersilakan pelayan itu pergi lebih dahulu. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, ia menoleh sekali lagi—dan Michelle tak menatapnya. Setelah beberapa saat tercenung, ia mengusap wajahnya kuat-kuat. Ia bukan anak-anak lagi. Michelle juga sudah remaja dan terlihat dewasa.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ..."

Michelle tak menanggapi.

.

"Hei hei hei!" Michelle menepuk-nepuk meja, begitu Arthur siap mengomeli wajahnya dia langsung mengacungkan jempolnya mengarah ke balik pundak. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

"Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang—"

"Sebuah kejutan tidak boleh menunggu!"

Baru saja Arthur membuka mulut, Michelle sudah melengos pergi dengan langkah besar-besar yang begitu lekas membawanya kabur menghindari kemarahan.

Arthur terpaksa menutup buku besarnya, dan meninggalkan catatannya begitu saja.

Michelle pergi ke lantai atas dan berbelok ke lorong yang seharusnya menjadi gudang, tetapi isinya telah dipindah semua ke bangunan lain di belakang rumah Paman Allen dan pelayan lain. Bagian itu sekarang ditinggalkan begitu saja, di salah satu sudut beberapa kandelir tua bersarang laba-laba ditumpuk sembarangan. Beberapa masih punya lelehan lilin di tubuhnya. Sebuah lemari tinggi diletakkan di sudut, kakinya sudah reyot dan pintu-pintunya lapuk.

"Uhm, jika kau bisa menggeser ini, maka cerita kita tidak akan menjadi begitu konyol."

Alis Arthur mengerut. "Sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan?"

Michelle mengedipkan matanya lebih cepat. Cengirannya bebas.

"Kau tidak sadar ada pintu di balik lemari ini?"

Arthur menuju bagian samping lemari, dan menemukan apa yang Michelle maksud. Hanya tepiannya, tetapi sepertinya bergeser dari bingkainya, engselnya sudah lepas dan pintu itu rusak total. Siapapun bisa melihat bagian dalamnya jika teliti dan menemukan tepian lemari, tanpa harus mengintip secara khusus.

"... Ruang buku ...?"

Michelle mengangguk cepat, sejurus kemudian dia menyenggol Arthur dan seenaknya mendorong lemari itu sendirian—hanya untuk mendapatkan decihan dan cibiran dari Arthur.

"Keras kepala," seloroh Arthur, tetapi tetap membantu Michelle.

Derit berisik yang membuat Michelle ngilu berakhir dengan debam karena pintu itu benar-benar jebol. Michelle yang mengangkatnya sendiri dan menaruhnya di sisi dinding yang lain.

Dia menari-nari ketika memasukinya.

Mungkin, _mungkin_ , bagi Arthur, Michelle juga adalah tuan putri untuk istana yang berbeda.

 _Ruangan ini_.

.

"Ruangan ini milik kakekmu." Brittany menyilangkan tangan sambil menonton Michelle membongkar rak itu, memindahkan buku-buku apaknya tanpa memakai penutup hidung atau mulut sehelai pun. Paman Allen akan mengambil rak itu dan menggantinya nanti, sesudah ia pulang dari kota untuk berbelanja, Brittany sudah melarang Michelle melakukannya sendirian—tetapi, siapa lagi yang punya kendali atas Michelle selain dirinya sendiri?

"Kenapa tidak membiarkannya terbuka?"

"Yah, ada beberapa alasan," Brittany mengelus lemari pengganjal pintu itu. "Lemari yang ini tidak punya tempat, lalu Ibu tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaiki pintunya ..."

"Dan lupa," tambah Arthur, yang langsung diam ketika Michelle menghampiri.

"Nyonya, bolehkah aku menaruh mesin jahitnya di sini? Aku ingin menggunakan ruangan ini—ya, ya?"

Brittany tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kita minta tolong pada Paman Allen nanti."

Dia melonjak gembira sambil berterima kasih dengan suara riangnya. Ia kembali masuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia bernyanyi-nyanyi, Brittany sampai menggeleng-geleng sembari menyunggingkan senyum saat memandanginya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rumah ini tanpa dia," gumam Arthur. Tak bisa disembunyikan dari Brittany, sayang sekali.

"Hm. Dia memang menarik." Brittany akhirnya beranjak pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia menoleh pada putranya, yang masih tetap memandang ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Dan kau menyukai ini semua, 'kan?"

"Ibu, kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal seperti itu, bukankah begitu?" anak itu hanya melirik sekilas. "Aku tahu kau mengerti, Bu."

Brittany tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyesal membawanya ke rumah ini."

"Aku juga."

Brittany mendengarnya, tetapi ia terus melangkah saja tanpa menoleh. Ia tak perlu jawaban apa-apa lagi.

Di dalam sana, Michelle mengatur dunianya sendiri. Di depan pintunya, Arthur tak mau beranjak. Lama.

"Michelle." Langkah, satu-dua, tiga, terus, mendekati Michelle dan membuat perempuan itu berhenti.

"Ya?"

"Ada sebuah mawar. Tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Lama, tak ada yang menyadari. Hingga kemudian seseorang membawanya pulang—dan ternyata dia adalah seorang pangeran. Bunga itu dipelihara di dalam kaca, di dalam sebuah istana."

"Mm, hm. Dia bunga yang beruntung." Pada akhirnya Michelle mengangkat bahu. Kemudian matanya berkilat, "Apakah dia senang berada di istana itu?"

Arthur mencibir samar. "Kau tidak bisa bertanya pada sebuah bunga."

"Nah, lalu?"

"Pantaskah bunga itu disebut bunga istana, padahal dia tidak tumbuh di sana?"

Michelle meninggalkan Arthur untuk kembali bekerja sesuai kehendak hatinya. "Tergantung. Kalau kau menyukai bunganya, kau pasti mengatakannya pantas. Tapi kalau kau iri pada bunganya, pasti kau akan mengata-ngatainya."

Tak dilihat Michelle, Arthur mendengus sambil menyeringai. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu beranjak pergi.

.

Arthur dikuliahi di kampus dan ketika di rumah, ia menguliahi.

Terus, berulang. Berpuluh musim bunga bergulir, dan Michelle mendapat banyak hal, beriringan dengan Arthur.

"Aku sudah bisa membuat gaun baru. Model baru."

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang berhasil mendapat nilai terbaik di tiga tes berturut-turut?"

"Dan lihatlah renda buatanku sendiri."

"Oooh. Ya sudah. Lihatlah, aku sudah hampir selesai dengan kuliahku!"

Keseharian hanya seperti rangkaian kelopak mawar yang berputar, berulang, bersusun dengan pola serupa; tetapi bagi yang memikirkan lebih banyak tentang mawar—maka mawar dengan keteraturan seperti itulah yang indah.

.

Arthur baru memasuki pintu utama, saat Brittany dan Michelle telah selesai dengan diskusi mereka dan Michelle memeluk Brittany dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Arthur menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Ia menolak dengan gestur halus saat Paman Allen menawarkan untuk membawakan tasnya ke atas. "Kalian membuat sebuah rencana tanpa aku?"

Michelle tertawa renyah yang bernada sedikit mengejek, ketika Brittany buka suara ia mendongak sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Michelle, kita tidak pernah sepakat soal rahasia, dan aku yakin kau masih ingin memperpanjang itu sekarang."

"Memang!" Michelle mengejek lalu berlalu menjauh.

Brittany menggeleng. "Aku mengizinkan Michelle untuk membuka toko pakaian buatannya sendiri."

"Di?"

"Jalan 56, blok E, barat daya London. Tepat di persimpangan."

"Milik kita, atau ... Ibu membelikannya?"

"Ingat Earl Austin? Dia pemilik sebelumnya, dan digunakan oleh keponakannya sebagai firma hukum, tetapi ditutup tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Dia memberikannya dengan pertukaran sekian jumlah impor darjeeling milik kita. Akhirnya Ibu baru sadar kegunaan menyimpan hal seperti itu."

Arthur menatap ke arah hilangnya Michelle.

"Ibu memberikannya begitu saja?" Arthur sedikit tk yakin. Nada bicaranya sengau.

"Awalnya dia bilang ingin meminjam, dan akan dia ganti saat keuntungan yang ia dapat mencukupi. Tetapi ... mana mungkin kulakukan, 'kan?" Dia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung sebentar untuk menguji Arthur. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dan Arthur hanya mematung dengan mata masih tetap megnarah pada tujuan yang sama, dia menyentil lelaki kecilnya, "Kau iri padanya? Arthur, kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya."

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Arthur, masih bernada sopan. "Dengan itu, dia semakin jauh dari kita. Dia semakin mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Brittany tertawa, Arthur tak menaruh perhatian sedikit pun.

"Jadi kau akan melarangnya?" tanya Brittany, cukup nyaring, berhasil menghentikan Arthur yang sudah separuh jalan menapaki anak-anak tangga.

"Mana mungkin bisa."

Brittany bisa saja mengatakan, dengan sepenuh kepercayaannya, _dia akan selalu bersama kita_ , tetapi ditundanya. Simpan saja untuk suatu saat nanti, ketika ia menyadari bahwa jarak memang mulai tercipta.

.

"Apa saja yang akan kaujual?"

Garpu dan pisau diletakkan dengan begitu keras dan Arthur langsung sadar bahwa, _dia bodoh_ , memulai pembicaraan tentang mimpi-mimpi Michelle di saat makan adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar. Untung saja Brittany tidak berada di rumah atau mereka berdua akan sama-sama dikuliahi soal adab makan.

"Gaun dan renda! Versi sederhana dari Yang Mulia Ratu—yang cocok untuk anak-anak atau remaja perempuan."

"Kau ... serius?"

Michelle mengiris daging ayam dengan cepat, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut seraya mengomeli Arthur, "Apa wajahku bilang hal yang sebaliknya?"

"Jangan marah-marah," gumam Arthur, lalu menyuap sepotong sayur. "Dan, jaga sikapmu. Mengunyah sambil bicara adalah hal terburuk dari seorang putri."

"Aku bukan putri!"

"Lalu?"

Michelle menyambar mantap, "Pejuang."

Arthur tertegun.

.

Setelah memeriksa bahwa Michelle memang telah tidur, malam itu, dan Brittany akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah tugas-tugasnya ke berbagai daerah, Arthur menghampiri ibunya.

"Kurasa ... kita harus membuat ... ehm," Arthur duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Brittany, "... mengadakan, maksudku. Sesuatu ... sebelum dibukanya toko Michelle ..."

Brittany tertawa sambil melepaskan kacamatanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas pekerjaannya. "Kau ini. Susah sekali mau bilang 'perayaan' untuknya. Sebegitu jengkelnya, ya?"

"Aku tidak jengkel!"

"Ibu memang punya rencana seperti itu." Brittany mengetuk-ngetukkan kacamatanya ke atas tumpukan kertas. "Kita bisa mengundang beberapa kenalan, atau teman-temanmu di universitas. Keluarga di kota sebelah juga boleh. Kita bisa mengenalkan buatannya pada yang lain."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu."

Brittany berdiri. "Kau yang bilang padanya, ya," pintanya, sembari mengacungkan kacamata ke arah Arthur.

"Tidak mau!"

Brittany berbalik. Hanya dengan sekali tatap dan gerakan alis, Arthur melorot di kursinya, menggumamkan omelan ketika Brittany meninggalkannya untuk menuju kamar.

.

Lagi-lagi, Michelle tidak diketemukan di kamarnya. Arthur terpaksa mengitari ruang atas dan ke bagian yang masih belum hilang bau apak dan debu-debunya.

Michelle masih bersenang-senang dengan gaun yang belum sepenuhnya beres, yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan dia cermati setiap bagiannya. Rendanya dibuat dengan begitu detil, melekat rapi pada beberapa bagian di dekat kerah dan lengan baju. Dia menaruh pita pada perpotongan kerah.

Perempuan ini adalah perempuan yang sama dengan anak yang menggulung dirinya di dalam kain renda panjang peninggalan Nenek di gudang. Arthur bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya tidak menjadi ahli peneliti tanah, padahal yang dilakukannya dahulu adalah berguling-guling di halaman belakang dan membuat Brittany kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Michelle. Kita bicara."

"Mmm?" Hanya ada lirikan singkat.

Arthur berdeham untuk membuat dirinya terlihat lebih baik dan berwibawa. "Jadi, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan? Nyonya Brittany membutuhkan kita—atau aku untuk ... sesuatu?" Michelle menaruh gaunnya di atas mesin jahit untuk mendekati Arthur.

"Ck. Acara."

"Oh—"

"Kapan kau akan membuka tokomu?"

"Mmm, barangkali awal bulan depan? Aku belum mendiskusikannya dengan Nyonya Brittany. Mungkin nanti malam."

"Kalau begitu, acaranya akhir bulan ini." Arthur berbalik. Sengaja ia melangkah pelan-pelan.

"Acara apa? Ayolah, jangan membuatku ingin menarik rambutmu."

Arthur mendengus keras. "Untuk merayakan dibukanya tokomu."

.

Michelle merasakan sebuah pengulangan momen berkelebat di depan, tetapi ia segera mengabaikannya.

Katanya ia yang punya acara, tetapi ia selalu mengekori Arthur menyapa beberapa undangan. Ia tahu ia benar-benar bodoh dalam hal sosialisasi pesta dan barangkali ia akan dihardik dengan ini, tetapi, ya, sudahlah, kelemahan. Mau diapakan lagi?

Michelle menyingkirkan remah-remah biskuit yang—bodohnya—tersangkut di pakaiannya saat berdiri, dan menyempatkan diri melipat saputangan di atas meja. Ia berlari kecil sambil mengangkat gaun untuk menyusul Arthur.

Arthur berhenti mendadak, membuat mereka nyaris bertubrukan.

Saat menoleh, Arthur menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak sendiri saja?"

"Arthur, kautahu—"

"Aku tahu kau bisa."

Michelle menelan ludah. Arthur menjauh, menuju teman-teman kuliahnya. Michelle menarik napas panjang-panjang dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, _ayolahayolah kau bisa tersenyum untuk orang-orang, 'kan? Tentu kau juga bisa bicara pada orang-orang tersebut? Baiklah._

Dia mendekati pintu masuk utama, dan salah seorang tuan tanah yang cukup dekat dengan Brittany, walau tak begitu dikenalnya, masuk.

Dari cara tersenyumnya, sepertinya orang itu mengenal Michelle. Michelle membalasnya setulus mungkin.

"Selamat datang, senang Anda bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke acara ini."

"Nona Michelle? Aaah, aku bisa mengingat namamu, ini keajaiban," tuan tanah dengan topi yang sangat tinggi itu menjabat tangan Michelle. "Kata Nyonya Brittany, acara hari ini milikmu?"

"Benar sekali!" Anggukan Michelle sampai membuat lehernya sakit. "Untuk merayakan dibukanya toko yang berisi pakaian-pakaian buatan saya."

Michelle diperhatikan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, lalu sebaliknya lagi.

"Anda tertarik? Anda bisa memesan gaun-gaun pesta untuk putri Anda, atau gaun santai untuk perjalanan-perjalanan ke luar kota."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, agak sedikit berkedut dahinya. "Buatanmu sepertinya punya begitu banyak renda. Putriku tak seperti putri—dia suka yang lebih sederhana."

"Aku bisa membuatkan pakaian dalam berbagai model," tambah Michelle, tak putus asa, "Anda bisa memesan sesuai keinginan."

"Yah, aku mengerti. Baiklah, Nona Michelle, aku ingin mencari Nyonya Brittany dulu. Semoga sukses," tambahnya, menjabat tangan.

Senyum Michelle sedikit kecut, namun tetap membalas keramahan lelaki itu sambil berterima kasih dengan lantang.

Ia baru melangkah beberapa kali untuk menyusul Arthur dan kawan-kawannya, saat seorang wanita seusia Brittany, tetapi lebih tinggi posturnya dan lebih halus garis wajahnya, menghentikan Michelle dengan sapaannya yang begitu ramah.

"Michelle Kirkland?"

"Oh—" Michelle hampir terjerembab karena gaunnya sendiri. "Ya, saya Michelle. Ah—selamat datang di acara keluarga Kirkland. Semoga Anda menikmati semua hidangannya." Dengan mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan membungkuk, Michelle menyambut dengan sama ramahnya. "Apakah Nyonya Kirkland telah memberitahu tujuan acara ini? Saya ingin mengenalkan apa yang bisa saya buat, siapa tahu Anda atau siapapun, relasi atau rekan-rekan Anda, akan menyukai gaun-gaun saya. Anda akan lebih mudah mendapatkan dan membuatnya melalui saya."

Kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik, ia juga menelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah tahu. Aku juga beberapa kali mendengar tentang dirimu."

"Ah, salam kenal, Nyonya."

Dia menghampiri Michelle dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Seperti seorang tuan putri yang sangat menjaga langkah bahkan cara bernapasnya. Ia menyusuri bagian bawah gaun Michelle, biru tua dengan dua lapis renda pada bagian pinggang, satu menjuntai membentuk lengkung dari depan ke belakang, dan bagian kerut yang sengaja Michelle buat di bawah dua lapis renda, yang turun lurus ke bagian bawah gaun.

Michelle ingin menarik diri, tetapi ia menahannya.

"Kau berasal dari mana, sebenarnya, Nona Michelle?"

"Saya ... dari kepulauan antara India dan Afrika. Di pulau tempat saya berasal—"

"Nyonya Brittany sudah pernah menceritakan tentangmu. Aku tahu, Kulit Hitam. Kau memasuki keluarga Kirkland karena keberuntungan saja. Kakekmu meninggal dan bersyukurlah mereka adalah Earl yang baik hati dan tidak membuangmu. Kalau kau berada di keluarga yang lain, wah ... aku pun tidak berani mengatakan apa yang kubayangkan."

Leher Michelle menegang. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan—tiba-tiba saja Arthur menghilang.

"Gaun ini," ia menyusuri beberapa bagian lagi, "renda, ya. Ah, warna kulitmu tidak cocok untuk pakaian seperti putri Inggris begini." Dia masih menatap Michelle seakan ingin melubangi kepalanya dengan cara halus. "Renda adalah bagian dari pakaian kehormatan Yang Mulia Ratu. Dan, kau, keturunan budak, menggunakannya? Apa itu artinya tidak mengusik kehormatan dan kebanggaan Yang Mulia Ratu, yang berkulit putih halus dan berbeda kasta denganmu?"

Michelle mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggeleng, menahan diri agar airmatanya tidak merebak sekarang juga. Perempuan itu malah semakin tersenyum puas, terlebih ketika Michelle menghilang di dalam kerumunan.

.

"Serius, Ibu tidak melihatnya. Kau tidak tahu, Ibu juga baru datang?"

"Ck," Arthur masih menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangan kesalnya, "dia yang punya acara, dia yang raib. Perempuan macam apa anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia berganti pakaian?" Brittany menghampiri meja kue, Arthur mau tak mau mengekorinya. "Carilah dia di kamarnya. Tapi pastikan ketuk dulu. Jangan asal menerobos saja."

"Tak kau katakan pun aku tahu, Bu."

Kamar Michelle tertutup rapat dan Arthur mencoba bersabar dalam mengetuknya. Berkali-kali, hingga ia harus melakukannya keras-keras, sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kalau kau tak membukakannya juga, maka aku akan membukanya sendiri." Masih hening. Arthur meneguk ludah, menelengkan kepala. "Michelle, kau tidak sedang berganti baju, 'kan? Aku membukanya sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Arthur merasa seperti orang dungu. Jangan-jangan dia memang tidak ada di sini? Dan ia pun membuka pintu itu marah.

"Kau—"

Michelle mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. "Hentikan pesta ini sekarang juga."

"Jangan menangis seperti anak kecil begitu! Apa yang terjadi, sih? Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah, Michelle." Arthur duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Cengeng."

"Justru karena aku bukan anak kecillah, jadi aku merasakan hal ini. Arthur, kumohon, hentikan pestanya. Tolong ..."

"Kenapa harus ...?"

"Sekarang. Hentikanlah. Tolong."

"A—i-iya, baiklah. Aku akan segera bicara pada Ibu."

Michelle tertegun sebentar, karena Arthur pun terlihat panik, terutama terlihat pada cara berlarinya saat keluar kamar.

Michelle menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, dan ia longsor di daun pintu dan menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi di balik lipatan tangan.

.

Tamu-tamu berangsur-angsur pulang setelah Brittany berbicara di tengah-tengah dan secara halus mengatakan bahwa acara telah selesai dan ia berterimakasih setulus-tulusnya atas kedatangan mereka. Arthur tak terlihat di sisi ibunya, ia menyisihkan diri bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dan berkilah bahwa Michelle sedang mengurus sesuatu saat beberapa orang teman perempuannya menanyakan tentang Michelle.

"Ibu saja yang bicara padanya," tutur Arthur saat mendekati Brittany, ketika ruang tengah lantai bawah sudah kosong.

"Ck. Kau ini." Namun perempuan itu tetap melangkah menjauh. Arthur sempat mengira ia akan tertipu, tetapi Brittany menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan cepat, tak peduli pada gaun dan sanggul rambutnya yang melonggar.

Arthur maju sedikit agar bisa melihat pintu kamar Michelle dan mengamati yang selanjutnya terjadi. Lama Brittany harus berdiri di depan pintu, hingga Arthur tak sabar sendiri dan mulai mengomel-ngomel dalam hati.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh, pintu sudah tertutup dan Brittany menghilang.

 _Pembicaraan antara wanita._ Dan Arthur pun menghilang dari ruang tengah, mencari pelayan sewaan tambahan untuk meminta ruangan tersebut agar segera dibereskan. Kepalanya mulai berat.

.

Brittany menghilang setelah keluar dari kamar Michelle. Arthur tak sempat melihatnya, apalagi mencegatnya untuk bertanya habis-habisan.

Begitu Arthur ingin mengetuk pintu untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri, Paman Allen memanggilnya dari pintu depan, mengatakan bahwa salah seorang temannya kembali untuk menagih janji yang tak ia ingat sama sekali. Harus berkumpul di rumah salah satu dari kelompok, Arthur baru menyadarinya.

Maka ia membatalkan ketukannya.

.

Arthur kembali keesokan harinya, dan cara Brittany memandangnya begitu mengusiknya.

"Mana Michelle?" ia menarik kursi, tak persis di hadapan Brittany. "Belum bangun? Anak itu. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas begini."

Brittany mengedikkan dagu ke arah piring yang sudah diisi makanan di depan kursi yang kosong. "Antarkan makanan itu untuknya."

Arthur mencibir halus. "Ada Paman Allen, atau siapapun, 'kan?"

Brittany menggeleng. "Mungkin hanya kaulah pengecualiannya."

Arthur mengerutkan dahi pada ibunya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau lebih pintar dari yang kaurasakan. Bawalah piring itu, ketuk pintu kamarnya dengan suara terbaikmu."

.

"Bukalah. Hei."

Empat kali, barulah daun pintu merenggang dan sepasang mata mengintip.

Sayu, layu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu merajuk seperti bocah begini?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini."

"Setidaknya buka pintumu dulu dan makanlah!"

Arthur dipersilakan masuk setelah ia mendengar dengusan kesal yang bernada sedih.

Nampan makanan dan minuman diletakkan di tepi tempat tidur, dan Arthur mengawasi Michelle makan sambil menyilangkan tangan. Ia menyaksikan Michelle yang melakukan semuanya dengan datar, tak ada irama yang biasa ditemukan di dirinya, dan tentu saja; ini bukan Michelle yang dia tahu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Pulang apanya? Pulang bagaimana? Ini rumahmu sendiri!"

"Tidak," geleng Michelle, yakin dan tiba-tiba saja ia makan dengan lahap, garpunya membentur piring dengan berisik. "Aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku."

"Kau besar dan dewasa di sini, dan selamanya akan di sini!"

"Tidak, Arthur!" Michelle meletakkan piring di atas nampan dengan keras, sendok kecil untuk puding terpental ke lantai. "Aku tidak boleh dan tidak mungkin berada di tanah tempat aku dan orang-orang sepertiku dianggap seperti budak!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?!"

"Tidak penting siapa—yang penting, semuanya salah, dan kesalahan itu adalah bagianku, aku harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Arthur berdiri, matanya berkilat, tanpa kata-kata segera ia tinggalkan kamar itu. Ia menuruni tangga seperti dia akan membelahnya, dan tidak ada esok hari.

"Siapa yang membuat Michelle marah? Siapa?!"

"Arthur, kecilkan suaramu."

"Aku bicara pada Ibu." Ia menggebrak meja, kemudian duduk tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Mana sopan santunmu?"

"Yang jelas aku masih tidak sekurang ajar orang yang sangat tidak punya sopan santun itu, yang membuat Michelle jadi seperti ini, bukankah begitu?"

"Ibu sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya."

"Siapa dia?!"

Brittany meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya sama tidak sabarnya dengan cara Arthur bicara. Ia mengakhiri secara sengaja dengan berdiri, "Ibu tidak akan memberitahu siapa orang itu hingga marahmu reda. Ibu tahu emosimu buruk, Arthur, dan ibu akan menyelesaikannya dengan cara Ibu sendiri sampai kau belajar bersabar dan bisa menenangkan dirimu."

Arthur membanting sebuah pisau ke lantai ketika Brittany sudah menghilang.

.

Paman Allen menemukan tanaman yang rusak di halaman samping keesokan paginya, saat ia memeriksa bebungaan favorit Brittany. Juga jendela yang tak ditutup di salah satu kamar.

Brittany menemukan kamar yang biasa menjadi kosong.

Dan Arthur menemukan sebuah lemari yang diacak-acak, isinya diambil separuh dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan berantakan, sangat tak karuan.

"Dia pasti menuju pelabuhan," gerutu Arthur nyaring sambil membanting pintu lemari. "Ibu, aku pergi. Paman Allen, siapkan kereta untukku. Kuda yang tercepat, tolong."

Brittany tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Arthur yang berjalan cepat menyambar jas panjangnya di ruang tengah lantai atas.

"Kau yakin atau kau hanya dikendalikan emosimu saja? Arthur, dia mungkin saja—"

"Anak itu nekat, keras kepala, dan aku tahu semuanya!" ia berbalik pada ibunya dengan wajah yang kemerahan. Ia mengusap rambutnya kesal ketika memunggungi ibunya untuk menuruni tangga, melompati satu anak tangga setiap langkahnya.

"Ck." Brittany terpaksa berhenti. Lantas berlari menyusuri bagian atas yang melingkar, mencari Paman Allen dan begitu menemukannya ia segera memerintah, "Allen, selalu kawal Arthur. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian bahkan saat mencari!"

.

Beberapa orang mengenali Arthur, menegur sapa tanpa tahu apa-apa dan segelintir lainnya curiga. Tak satupun Arthur balas sapaannya atau jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan, dia menyelami kerumunan dan memasang mata tajam-tajam, menulikan telinga sebagai gantinya.

"Di sini kau!" Arthur berlari menuju ujung dermaga, menarik tangan Michelle yang ditemukannya sedang duduk di atas tambatan jangkar. Ia memaksa perempuan itu untuk membalik badan ke arahnya, "Pulang, Michelle. Kumohon."

Michelle menyeka-nyeka matanya. Bungkam. Arthur memutuskan untuk menarik lagi, lebih pelan, tetapi Michelle menurut.

Pegangan tangan itu tak Arthur lepaskan hingga pulang—

—tetapi Michelle juga tak mau mengatakan apapun sampai ia memasuki kamarnya dan Brittany memutuskan untuk bicara dengannya tanpa Arthur.

.

"Mana Michelle?" Arthur hanya menarik kursinya, mengurungkan niat untuk langsung duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Ibunya berpakaian rapi, barang-barang di dekat pintu menuju ruang tengah mengatakan hal senada.

Ibunya menyuap sepotong roti. Menunda jawaban.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"

Brittany hanya mendelik sebentar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Arthur menghentakkan kursi.

"Duduk dan tetap jaga kesopananmu!" Brittany meletakkan pisau dan garpu secara bersamaan. "Kita bicarakan ini sebelum sarapan, dan begitu kita kenyang maka semuanya harus diakhiri, tak ada bahasan lagi."

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Maka bicaralah pada Michelle," tantang Brittany. "Bicaralah padanya. Selesaikan masalahnya. Sembuhkan rasa sakit hatinya. Pikirkan cara terbaik untuk membuatnya merasa di rumah meski sedang berada di dunia yang lain. Buat dia berpikir hanya sebatas yang baik-baiknya saja. Buang jauh-jauh semua kekhawatirannya." Brittany tanpa sadar menggenggam garpunya lagi, kemudian menjatuhkannya nyaring ke atas piringnya sendiri. "Jika kau bisa mengubahnya, mengubah dirinya, maka segeralah lakukan. Aku tidak bisa."

Arthur membuka mulutnya, tak sempat ada argumen keluar karena Michelle turun dari tangga dengan tas yang paling besar yang ia punya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini!"

Michelle berhenti di anak tangga kedua terakhir dari bawah, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku yang akan menghentikanmu." langkah Arthur berderap gusar. Ia menghadapi Michelle dan merasa sangat janggal ketika dialah yang harus mendongak. "Tidak ada jalan keluar untukmu."

Michelle menatapnya begitu lama, dengan raut wajah yang tak pernah Arthur lihat dan itu membungkamnya. Melunturkan sedikit-sedikit amarah yang bisa saja ia ocehkan sekaligus barusan.

"Kau, Arthur, betapapun baiknya dirimu, kau tak bisa selalu ada bersamaku, ada untukku. Melindungiku. Sungguh tak berguna juga diriku jika aku hanya bisa mengandalkan kau untuk terus bersamaku. Maka biarkan aku membuat diriku sendiri berguna dengan kembali ke tempat asalku."

Arthur mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Tak ada jalan lain? Tak bisa memikirkan cara lain?"

Michelle menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa diterima di sini."

"Aku—"

"Kau dan orang-orang di rumah ini bisa. Di luar sana tidak!"

Derit kursi membuat Arthur menoleh. Brittany berdiri dan langsung menuju barang-barang bawaannya.

"Ibu akan pergi ke Hohenzollern, Arthur. Ibu sudah tahu jawaban Michelle dan kalian hanya perlu memutuskannya berdua."

Michelle melewati Arthur, membiarkan bahu mereka berbenturan dan ia tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Nyonya Brittany, sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kali," ia mendekati untuk sebuah pelukan. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat, sangat menyayangimu."

Arthur tak mau menoleh. Mereka saling memeluk, atau mereka sama-sama menangis, entah Brittany mencium ubun-ubun Michelle, atau apalah itu, masa bodoh.

Persetan dengan semuanya.

Ia bergeming di bawah tangga hingga ruangan itu benar-benar menjadi sunyi.

.

Arthur mendongak dan langit-langit kamar, meski tinggi, terlihat mendesaknya.

Tiga hari semenjak Michelle pergi dan tidak ada kata-kata selamat tinggal yang sesuai, tidak ada lambaian terakhir yang seharusnya. Lenyap. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja tanpa cara yang sebaiknya terjadi.

Arthur terkadang masih merasa perginya Michelle adalah mimpi. Kosongnya kamar Michelle hanya karena dia sedang berada di ruang jahit. Ruang jahit yang tertutup rapat hanya menandakan Michelle yang sedang tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Kesunyian benar-benar mencekik di ruang makan. Tidak ada teman makan yang bisa menyadarkan atau mengalihkan Arthur, dan Arthur belakangan meninggalkan ruang makan secepat yang ia bisa, dan ia berada di luar sesering mungkin.

Semakin hari, ia memilih cara lain; dengan tidak makan di rumah. Pergi begitu saja sebelum waktu sarapan dan pulang nyaris tengah malam.

.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak dia memulai kebiasaan itu?" Brittany menolak Allen yang akan mengangkat tas yang paling besar.

"Tiga hari pertama sejak Anda dan Nona Michelle pergi, ia masih makan di rumah, Nyonya. Dua-tiga hari kemudian, dia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya, dan setelahnya, hingga hari ini, dia tidak pernah mampir ke meja makan lagi."

Brittany menghela napas sebentar seraya berhenti melangkah, tetapi segera melanjutkannya kemudian.

"Aku akan bicara padanya."

.

"Dan kaupikir semua yang kaulakukan ini, akan membuatmu lupa?"

"Ya." Arthur menjawab dengan enteng, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada ibunya. Masih terpekur pada buku di atas meja, meski sudah dini hari dan ia baru pulang. "Orang-orang berubah. Michelle pergi. Dia berubah. Dia tidak bisa kucegah. Maka aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu untuk pergi dari hari-hari kebersamaan kami."

Brittany mengamati kamar Arthur sekilas. Anak itu menggulung tirai tebalnya, dan hanya meninggalkan tirai tipis sebagai pelindung jendela. Di luar begitu gelap dan berangin, tetapi dia tampaknya tak mau peduli sedikit pun.

"Bu, jika kau ke sini hanya untuk melarangku, maka aku akan bertanya sesuatu." Arthur pun berbalik. "Kau bukan orang yang asing terhadap perpisahan. Kepergian Ayah adalah hal terbesar yang membuatmu berubah dari seorang tuan putri menjadi ksatria. Kau tidak pernah lama-lama tinggal di rumah lagi semenjak Ayah meninggalkan kita. Kau bepergian."

"Itu untuk bisnis keluarga, Arthur! Ibu tidak ingin kau memojokkan Ibu dengan itu."

"Aku tidak memojokkan." Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyamakan. Aku seperti ini karena aku anakmu, Bu. Aku juga perlu pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk membuatku lupa."

Bahu Brittany melemas dan ia tiba-tiba terhenyak.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan, Arthur?"

Rahang Arthur mengeras. Brittany tertegun dan melupakan semua yang ada di dunia. Wajah Arthur, ekspresinya, matanya, adalah semua yang bisa ia kenali dari dirinya sendiri dan mendiang suaminya. Ketakutan itu, di matanya, sedang coba dikalahkan oleh keberaniannya sendiri. Dan tangannya yang terkepal, mengingatkannya pada jari-jarinya sendiri, yang waktu itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyeka air mata dan memutuskan untuk menjamah bisnis keluarga dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sama seperti Ibu saat kehilangan Ayah."

Brittany berdiri tegak, meninggalkan bingkai pintu yang sangat dingin itu. Ia menutup mata cukup lama dan akhirnya berkata, "Ibu tidak bisa mencarikan jalan keluar untukmu. Kau yang menemukannya sendiri."

Arthur membiarkan ibunya berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan kamar. Punggung itu ditatapnya sangat lama dan dalam.

"Bu."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti. Dan aku akan pergi ke Brandenburg untuk belajar piano."

Agak lama Brittany terdiam.

"Kumpulkan pengalaman. Pergilah."

.

Dan begitu Arthur benar-benar menyadarinya, waktu sudah berlalu. Dingin, kaku, membosankan; sangat mati rasa jika tidak ada Brandenburg, piano, dan biola yang perlahan membentuk kesehariannya.

"Apa yang kaucari di Brandenburg?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja mengobrol dengannya, di bawah kanopi toko yang sedang tutup saat hujan tiba-tiba saja turun di sore akhir musim panas.

Arthur tahu langit pasti tak memberi jawaban, tapi paling tidak, ada ibunya dan Michelle di sana. "Bukan mencari. Membuang."

"Membuang sesuatu? Membuang kenangan? Membuang ketakutan?"

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi salah satunya, bisa jadi semuanya."

.

Empat musim dihabiskan di Brandenburg, dan Arthur kembali ke rumahnya. Sekolahnya tak boleh ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

Ia melihat ibunya memandangi jendela. Sendirian, berdiri tegak namun masih terlihat ringkih, dan ia tak tahu putranya datang.

Mereka bertemu berkali-kali di Brandenburg, semuanya adalah kunjungan Brittany. Ia tak terlihat kesepian, setidaknya dalam perjalanan-perjalannya. Namun saat memandangi punggungnya, caranya merenungi entah apa di luar sana, Arthur semakin sadar Brittany telah menua. Kesepian, sendirian. Bahkan pembantu-pembantu wanita tak bisa membuatnya benar-benar berada di rumah sendiri, membuatnya merasa bersama keluarganya sendiri.

"Ibu."

Brittany tersentak, "Oh." Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian.

"Mana selamat datang untukku?" Arthur meninggalkan barang-barangnya begitu saja di dekat tangga. "Karena aku akan pergi lagi, sebentar lagi."

"Hm, 'selamat jalan' untuk ke mana lagi, yang harus kuucapkan besok, Arthur?" Brittany mendekat, dan mereka bertemu di depan sebuah nakas tua yang ditutupi kain berenda. "Ah, beginilah rasanya punya anak laki-laki yang telah dewasa, ya?"

Arthur, di mata Brittany, sedang tersenyum tipis dan seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Di pikirannya sendiri, ia tak merasakan apapun kecuali keinginan yang kuat untuk segera lari. Lari, lari! Sebisa mungkin secepatnya.

"Afrika."

.

Tempat itu bukan sesuatu yang asing untuk Arthur. Cerita-cerita Michelle, kesan-kesan ibunya, bahkan dalam satu perjalanan, ia pernah bersinggah di salah satu pesisirnya yang elok dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Tidak ada kereta kuda yang sibuk, tidak ada orang-orang kota yang berisik, tidak ada pula keramaian yang bising. Hutannya lebat dan hijau, tak jauh dari pesisir. Rumah-rumah kayu berkaki tinggi menarik perhatiannya.

Dan semua itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ia temui sekarang.

Kapalnya berlabuh hanya sebentar, lanjut untuk bersandar di pulau sebelah untuk kmeudian beberapa hari lagi pergi menuju Hindia.

Arthur memulai misi coba-cobanya, misi penuh taruhan dan begitu penuh akan ketidakmungkinan.

"Halo," sapanya, pada seorang pria yang membawa kelapa di kedua tangannya, dengan dialek yang dibuat ala Prancis. Michelle bilang bahwa cara bicara orang-orang di pulaunya sedikit unik, campuran antara dua bahasa dan bagi telinga masa kecilnya, hal itu terdengar sedikit membingungkan.

Orang itu menjawab dengan hal serupa, tak begitu sama dialeknya tetapi Arthur yakin, paling tidak mereka sama-sama mengerti.

"Apakah Anda mengenal Michelle ... Kirkland?"

Ia menelengkan kepala, tetapi mengangguk. "Mari ikut saya."

Pulau kecil itu tak begitu berpenghuni, Arthur sadar seharusnya ia tak begitu pesimis.

"Anda keluarganya?"

Mata Arthur berkedip cepat. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Lalu ia berdeham, mencari sesuatu yang salah di dalam pikirannya tetapi ia tahu, yang keliru _bukan di situ_.

Tak melewati banyak rumah, lelaki itu kemudian mengajaknya bersinggah. Pondok itu lebih kecil dari rumah-rumah lain, tetapi sama tingginya. Pintunya terbuka, dan tak banyak hal yang bisa ditemukan di terasnya yang kecil tetapi panjang. Arthur mengikuti lelaki itu menaiki tangga kecil yang curam, dan meninggalkan sepatunya begitu saja di bawah.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai. Anda bisa bicara dengannya setelah ini. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika saya tinggalkan?"

"Oh—oh, tentu saja," Arthur kemudian mengulurkan tangan, dan pria itu menyambutnya dengan jabatan yang lumayan hangat. "Terima kasih banyak telah membantu. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung."

"Senang bisa membantu tamu. Rumah kami jarang kedatangan tamu yang ramah seperti Anda, dan saya senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Untuk kali pertama di pulau ini, Arthur tersenyum.

Dan kali kedua, ia semakin melebarkannya lengkungan senyumnya saat memandang ke dalam ruangan.

Seorang perempuan sedang berbicara lantang, dengan dialek yang khas, di depan sekumpulan anak-anak lokal yang mendongak antusias.

Arthur meletakkan tasnya di samping kaki dan menyandarkan diri di bingkai pintu dengan lega. Ia ta pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu menggugah dalam waktu begitu lama. Tidak di Brandenburg, tidak di sekeliling Prusia. Tidak pula di London di penghujung musim yang biasa ia sukai.

Ia menunggu cukup lama dengan kaki yang mulai mati rasa, hingga akhirnya matahari mulai semakin rendah dan pantai menjingga. Di dalam sana, sudah terdengar riuh-rendah anak-anak yang tak sabar untuk bercebur di laut atau bercerita pada orangtua mereka.

Arthur menyingkir sejenak dan menyembunyikan diri dari pintu saat anak-anak itu berlarian keluar. Baru ia tunjukkan dirinya setelah anak terakhir bernyanyi riang melompati teras langsung ke tanah.

"Arthur?"

Arthur tersenyum lagi.

Michelle datang padanya dengan sebuah pelukan, sangat erat sampai-sampai Arthur tak memercayai dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengingat kisah lama tentang gaun renda, aroma teh sore, dan bau apak buku-buku tua. Aroma rumah.

.

"Mereka sangat menyukai cerita-ceritaku. Dan hitung-menghitung yang kuajarkan." Michelle menjeda ceritanya dengan menuliskan sesuatu di atas pasir dengan jari-jari kakinya. Lantas berjalan lagi, ketika Arthur sudah dirasanya semakin menjauh.

"Lalu?"

Michelle memandang pada matahari yang sebentar lagi pergi tidur. "Aku senang. Sangat senang berada di sini."

Arthur menelan ludah keras-keras. "Artinya kau tidak akan kembali?"

"Di sinilah tempatku kembali."

"Tidak akan pulang?" Arthur begitu tak sabar, keningnya mengernyit dalam.

"Di sinilah tempatku pulang."

Arthur menggenggam jari-jemarinya sendiri kuat-kuat di balik punggung. "London?" Arthur kemudian melirik dan menyerap pemandangan itu dalam-dalam; Michelle yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, dan laut yang sedikit tak tenang. Laut adalah hal yang jauh dari rumah, tetapi begitu familiar baginya untuk lebih dari separuh hidupnya.

"Ceritaku di London sudah berakhir. Aku berawal di sini dan aku juga harus mengakhiri hidupku di sini."

Arthur menggemeretakkan giginya, mendesis kuat. "Ibu terlihat jauh lebih kesepian daripada biasanya."

Michelle tak menyahut.

"Michelle. Kumohon."

"Aku tidak mungkin juga meninggalkan mereka semua," Michelle berkata, seolah merupakan sebuah desakan, dan ia tak bisa hanya berhenti di situ. "Mereka suka sekali dengan apa yang kuceritakan. Kuajarkan. Kubagi dari apa yang kudapatkan di London, dan selama berada di keluargamu. Di London aku sama sekali tidak bisa diterima selain di keluargamu, Arthur—tetapi, di sini ... di sini benar-benar berbeda. Aku sama. Aku diterima. Aku dibutuhkan, dan—"

"Kau juga dibutuhkan di sana! Ibu, Paman Allen, semuanya—" Arthur membuang muka, melampiaskan perhatian pada hutan kecil di balik bebatuan pantai, "dan aku," tambahnya, begitu pelan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Michelle, tolong segera pikirkan karena aku harus segera pergi."

"Kapan?"

"Besok. Kapal akan terus ke Hindia dan aku harus ke sana. Syarat dari Ibu supaya aku boleh bersinggah di sini."

"Cepat sekali—aku tidak mungkin memikirkan dan menimbang-nimbang secepat itu!"

"Maka lakukanlah mulai dari sekarang!"

"Oh, baiklah, jika kau minta sekarang—maka akan kujawab _tidak_. Tidak akan!" Michelle sengaja membuat dirinya tertinggal. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan perpisahan yang begitu cepat terjadi hanya untuk tempat yang sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi tempat tinggalku!"

Arthur melamunkan jejak kaki yang mengarah ke kakinya, juga jejak serupa yang terbentuk lagi—masih segar dan jelas sekali.

Tasnya menunggu sendirian di teras pondok yang telah jauh.

.

India, sama seperti pulau tempat Michelle, adalah tempat yang sangat familiar dengan hidup Arthur. Keluarganya punya tempat pengolahan teh di sana. Teh-entah-apa-namanya, Arthur lupa, dan yang paling diingatnya hanyalah ia sendiri pun susah sekali mendapatkan teh tersebut. Lebih enak dari teh yang biasa, tetapi mendapatkannya pun hanya beberapa kali setahun.

Dia membiarkan barang-barangnya ditinggal di kantor milik ibunya, dan ia sendiri berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah menuju perkampungan padat.

Seorang lelaki membawa beban berat di pundaknya di seberang jalan. Arthur berhenti, lama mengamati, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah sementara dan menaruh bawaannya di tembok, dan ia sendiri bersandar di sana. Dari saku belakang celana putih lusuhnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah seruling. Ditiupnya, dihayatinya hingga dia memejamkan mata. Orang-orang yang melintas memberinya koin-koin. Tak lama, ia memunguti uang yang didapatkannya, lalu lanjut berjalan dengan beban-beban barusan, yang mana ia terlihat lebih ringan membawanya sekarang.

Dia hanya menyerah sebentar, pikir Arthur, untuk mengumpulkan hal lain kemudian terus berjalan. Lagi.

Arthur berbalik arah.

.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa aku akan melakukannya," Arthur mengangkat bahu tanpa arti saat Brittany mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Ralat. Aku melakukannya. Tidak ada kata 'akan'."

"Dan apa langkah pertama yang akan kaulakukan?" Brittany mengujinya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Ada banyak dari keluarga kita yang mendapatkan perhatian untuk menjadi bagian dari Majelis Tinggi. Tetapi kau, seorang Earl, yang tidak tumbuh bersama ayahmu yang barangkali, seharusnya telah menjadi bagian dari mereka, tetapi selama ini kau jauh dari persoalan kenegaraan, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Ayah Alasdair. Mengapa tidak, ya 'kan?"

"Dan kau akan ke Skotlandia untuk hal ini?"

"Segera setelah sekolahku selesai." Arthur menapaki satu-dua anak tangga. Lantas menoleh. Sadar ibunya tak mengatakan apapun lagi selama beberapa saat.

"Kaupikir Michelle akan tertarik hanya karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan? Kau—dan kita—sudah menjadi bagian dari itu sejak awal. Dia akan kembali hanya karena kau telah menjadi seorang anggota terhormat? Tidak, Arthur. Tidak segampang itu. Eames bisa membantumu, pasti, dan itu karena aku adiknya. Tetapi perubahan itu bukan ada pada dirimu. Pada Michelle, Arthur. Pada diri Michelle sendiri. Dia yang berubah dan membuat keputusan. Yang menariknya adalah dirinya sendiri. Yang harus kauubah adalah dia."

Arthur menekuri lantai. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan dan hardikan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau sanggup."

Arthur mendengar derap langkah.

.

Arthur bermimpi sesuatu yang tak diingatnya lalu ia merasa seperti tidur bersama seseorang.

Tidak, tidak. Tempat tidur itu kosong.

Namun ia merasa seseorang harus berada di situ, di tempat yang terisi di dalam mimpinya.

Ia semakin merasa kosong.

.

"Ibu, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Brittany nyaris saja menegur dengan nada penuh sindiran, atas Arthur yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan begitu tak sopannya, jika saja ia tak melihat anaknya begitu berbeda sore ini.

"Siapa saja teman-temanmu, kolega, atau keluarga yang kaukenal, yang memiliki pelayan atau sejenisnya ... yang berasal dari Afrika?"

Brittany meletakkan kembali ke atas tempat tidur gaun yang baru diamatinya untuk dikenakan malam ini, ke acara salah satu sepupu dekatnya. "Aku tahu beberapa. Beberapa bahkan mengambil dari tempat yang sama dengan tempat asal Michelle."

Arthur berjalan mendekat. "Bisa bantu aku mengumpulkan semuanya?"

Perempuan itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku harus tahu apa tujuanmu terlebih dahulu."

.

Musim hujan baru saja selesai, dan ada lebih banyak tukang pos yang berlaluan di jalan desa. Berjalan di antara batu-batu jalanan yang mulai membaik setelah berkali-kali menjadi hancur karena air hujan.

Michelle mengamati, beberapa di antara mereka orang yang sama, beberapa di antaranya muda, dan ia berkata dalam hatinya, barangkali, akan menyenangkan jika salah satu tiba di rumahnya; pondok kecilnya yang dulu pernah ditinggali kakeknya dan dimiliki pamannya beberapa saat ketika ia tinggal di negeri lain.

Tetapi, siapa?

Michelle tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan diri di bingkai pintu. _Tidak mungkin orang itu_. Seberapa besar pun ia mengharapkan, toh ia sendiri pulalah yang menolak Arthur. Tak mungkin Arthur mau memikirkannya lagi.

London terlalu luas jika hanya diisi oleh dirinya, pikir Michelle, dan ia tahu Arthur telah memulai kehidupannya lagi, satu musim berlalu setelah kedatangannya yang pertama dan terakhir di tempat ini.

Ia baru saja membalikkan badan, dan seseorang memanggilnya.

"Nona Michelle?"

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Surat untuk Anda."

"Oh ...," Michelle tercenung mendapati bagian belakang amplop. _Tidak mungkin_ , katanya, tetapi hatinya tetap saja memberontak dan jantungnya menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya. "Te-terima kasih."

Pak Pos hanya pamit dengan anggukan. Michelle membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah beberapa lembar uang, juga sebuah kertas yang baginya terlihat 'terhormat'. Seperti seperti setengah undangan, setengah surat, dan ditulis dengan bentuk huruf yang begitu rapi.

 _Michelle,_

 _suatu kehormatan mengundangmu dalam acara besar pertama LaceRealm yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan, tanggal dua puluh tujuh, di rumah. Uang untuk kaugunakan agar bisa datang juga kusertakan._

 _Kenapa aku mengundangmu? Aku ingin mempermalukanmu lagi, begitu pasti pikirmu. Tidak. Aku mendirikan 'korporasi' kecil ini karenamu. Anggotanya bukan orang sembarangan. Mereka dekat denganmu._

 _Boleh bagimu untuk kembali pulang ke rumah lagi setelahnya, tetapi, tolong, datanglah. Jika kau tidak ingin menampakkan dirimu pada orang banyak, kita sama-sama tahu di mana kau boleh muncul._

 _hormatku,_

 _Arthur Kirkland._

Michelle meringis.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Brittany, yang juga baru pulang dari sebuah perjalanan ke Skotlandia untuk menemui Eames, menyambut Arthur yang berjalan kaki dari gerbang.

"Menyenangkan." Arthur menjatuhkan tasnya di depan pintu, lalu menyeretnya. "Berat sekali."

"Tapi kau terlihat senang."

"Banyak buku tambahan dari pengajar. Harus selesai dirangkum sebelum ujian akhir. Tidakkah ini mengerikan?" Ia mengangkat tasnya, kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi. Menyeretnya di sepanjang sisa lorong rumah.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bahagia." Brittany melepaskan tasnya di dekat tangga juga. "Tetapi, apakah kau yakin, dia memang benar-benar pulang untuk hal ini? Acaranya besok, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda, Arthur. Aku sangat meragukannya."

"Ibu, kau tahu bahwa selalu ada kemungkinan, bahkan kecil sekalipun, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak berani menjamin apapun." Brittany lantas mengangkat tasnya lalu menaiki tangga. "Aku ingin istirahat. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, carilah di kamar."

"Hm." Arthur terus ke belakang, meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja. Makan malam lebih penting daripada apapun. Dia disambut oleh Paman Allen sebelum memasuki ruang makan. "Apakah Paman pergi ke pelabuhan hari ini?"

Paman Allen mengangguk. "Saya datang pada pagi hari, Tuan Muda. Tadi sore Edwin yang mengeceknya. Sayang sekali, Nona Michelle belum tiba seperti yang diharapkan."

Arthur terdiam sesaat, tetapi dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Kita masih bisa menunggu."

Paman Allen menatapnya iba saat ia berbalik dan menuju meja makan yang begitu sepi.

.

Tamu demi tamu berdatangan, dan Arthur melihat seluruh wajah familiar yang ia tahu kecuali satu orang. Dia tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, sesekali diperingatkan oleh Brittany untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang utama untuk menemani orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul dan menikmati hidangan pembuka. Dia menyambut banyak orang yang berpakaian sederhana, beberapa di antaranya meminta maaf atas pakaian yang tak sesuai tapi Arthur tak mau membahasnya dan menyuruh orang tersebut untuk terus masuk.

Dia tersenyum untuk semua orang, tetapi tidak pada dirinya sendiri.

"Arthur, sudahlah." Brittany menyentuh bahunya. Membuatnya menoleh, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. "Seluruh tamu sudah datang, siapa lagi yang kautunggu?"

"Ibu tidak perlu bertanya." Arthur menengok, berjinjit, berharap bisa menemukan kedatangan yang menyusul di saat-saat genting.

"Tetapi kau, pemilik acara ini, harus ada di tengah-tengah mereka."

Arthur mendecih halus.

"Arthur, satu cara gagal, masih ada banyak cara lain."

Arthur menatap ibunya sepenuhnya.

"Masih ada banyak kemungkinan, meskipun kecil, bukankah begitu?"

Arthur memejamkan mata sesaat. Lantas ia tertawa kecil.

.

Setelah Arthur selesai membicarakan tentang acara mereka berikutnya, juga agenda bulan depan, Paman Allen memanggilnya setelah turun dari lantai atas.

"Tuan Muda."

"Ya, Paman Allen? Seseorang membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Paman Allen seperti menahan senyumannya. "Benar, Tuan Muda. Seseorang datang dari pintu belakang dan dia tengah menunggu di ruangan yang pasti Tuan tahu."

Mata Arthur terbelalak.

Paman Allen mengangguk.

Arthur berlari menuju tangga, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mengira sesuatu tengah terjadi.

Di atas sana, di ruangan yang telah berdebu dan sangat jarang disentuh bahkan oleh seorang pelayan sekalipun, Arthur menemukan _nya_. Tengah bersandar di dinding seberang, di samping lemari dan dia memandangi sekeliling.

Berhenti matanya pada Arthur.

Arthur menghampirinya, menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin aku terlihat!"

Arthur menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah siapa yang harus disabarkan kali ini. Dia atau Michelle—bahkan barangkali keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan menampakkanmu, tapi kaulah yang harus melihat."

"Arthur, kumohon."

Arthur berhenti menarik tangan Michelle. "Michelle, kumohon."

Michelle melembut dan membiarkan tangannya lunglai di genggaman Arthur. Sudah begitu lama ia tak melihat Arthur, dan kali ini ia melihat lebih dari yang terburuk yang pernah ia bayangkan. Wajah memelas ini, wajah meminta belas kasihan ini—seorang Arthur Kirkland yang selalu menjaga harga dirinya tak mungkin melakukan ini untuk hal sepele.

Arthur menariknya menuju lorong, terus kemudian ke tepian pagar yang membuat mereka leluasa melihat pesta kecil di bawah.

"Kautahu tujuanku mengundangmu ke sini?"

"Mereka ..."

Tidak satu pun orang kulit putih yang Michelle lihat di bawah sana, kecuali orang rumah sendiri.

"Aku mencari pelayan, pekerja kasar, buruh, dan siapapun yang bisa percaya padaku. Aku mencari seseorang untuk mengajari mereka menjahit, membuat pakaian, gaun, membuat renda, dan hasilnya aku yang memasarkan. Aku tidak menerima orang lain kecuali yang seperti mereka."

Michelle tak memedulikan apapun dari Arthur kecuali kata-katanya. Tidak dengan wajah berharapnya, tidak pula dengan tatapannya yang begitu ingin diperhatikan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka. Kita berdua, Michelle. Kita berdua harus melakukan perubahan di sini. Kau mungkin merasa melakukan hal yang tepat dengan mengajari anak-anak di sana apa yang telah kautemui di dunia luar. Tapi tahukah kau, apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Mereka akan menginginkan sesuatu yang sama. Mereka ingin pergi ke luar, setelah mengetahui ceritamu tentang beragam dan majunya dunia yang pernah membesarkanmu. Lalu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan di dunia seperti London, yang terkadang masih belum bisa menerima perbedaan, yang bahkan terjadi padamu? Seseorang harus menyambut mereka di dunia luar, Michelle. Seseorang harus memberi contoh di luar bahwa mereka juga bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Dan itu kita."

Michelle mencengkeram pagar kayu yang membatasi. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Arthur, Arthur segera mendekapnya. Membiarkan jasnya basah.

"Arthur, tidak perlu," Michelle berusaha melepaskan diri—dan Arthur berlaku lembut padanya, lalu ia menyeka air matanya kuat-kuat dengan punggung tangannya. "Dan kau melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatku kembali?"

Arthur menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak. Tidak hanya itu. Kusebutkan bahwa aku memperbolehkan kau pulang setelah kau melihatnya, 'kan? Aku melakukan ini untukmu, untuk orang-orangmu. Semuanya yang sama sepertimu."

"Di sanalah tamu istimewa kita! Silakan sambut Michelle, rekan-rekan semua!" dari bawah, Brittany mengejutkan Arthur dan Michelle.

Arthur mengangguk yakin, seraya tersenyum miring.

"Silakan turun, Michelle," ucap Brittany di antara tepukan tangan penyambut. "Kami semua menantikanmu."

"Ayo," bisik Arthur.

"Arthur, pakaianku jelek! Lihat—" ia mengangkat gaunnya yang berwarna hijau tua, dan masih berbau laut.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, semuanya." Arthur lalu menarik Michelle, tak mau berusaha terlihat _gentleman_ sedikit pun, menuju kamarnya dan ia segera menghambur ke lemari besar di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlipat di bawah gantungan jas-jasnya. Memberikannya pada Michelle yang masih terbingung-bingung.

"Kau ... menyimpannya."

"Pakaianmu yang paling berharga, yang paling kaucintai, kaubuat sepenuh hati, malah kautinggalkan. Segera pakai itu." Arthur meninggalkannya dengan langkah kaki tak sabar. Saat ia memegang daun pintu, ia menoleh, masih mendapati Michelle tak percaya pada gaunnya yang terlipat rapi di atas kedua tangannya.

"Cepat. Dan aku tunggu di luar."

.

Michelle merasa berada di dunianya sendiri ketika menikmati jamuan.

Gaunnya berbau lemari, dan sedikit aroma Arthur, tetapi ia tak menyadari semuanya,

karena ia membaur.

.

Tamu terakhir keluar, dan Michelle yang berdiri di samping Arthur melepasnya dengan senyuman. Ia mantan seorang buruh, yang sekarang bekerja menjadi seorang pegawai rendahan di sebuah pabrik. Ia berkata barangkali ia akan segera berhenti jika bisnis yang Arthur coba sudah mulai menjanjikan dan besar.

Michelle memandanginya hingga jauh.

"Kau," Arthur membuka pembicaraan. "Tidak pulang?"

Michelle tidak menoleh sedikit pun, meski ia merasakan napas Arthur pada telinganya.

"Aku sudah berada di rumah."

.

Paman Allen menaruh nampan berisi teh berikut pula tekonya di meja di antara Michelle dan Brittany. Brittany melepaskan pandangannya sementara dari bukunya, kepada Arthur yang hanya mengawasi bunga-bunga mawar mereka di sudut pekarangan belakang. Brittany mendelik pada Michelle yang juga sedang meliriknya. Brittany mengakhiri dengan mengedikkan dagu ke arah putranya.

Michelle menuangkan teh pada ketiga cangkir, dan membawa dua di antaranya.

"Teh sore kita, Arthur."

"Mmm." Arthur memeriksa sebuah batang, tetapi menerima pula cangkir yang disodorkan Michelle. Mereka hanya bertatapan sebentar sebelum Arthur memberikan kembali cangkirnya, dan mengamati mawar-mawar merahnya lagi.

"Kau sangat perhatian dengan mawar ini. Tidak biasanya. Apa kau sekarang telah berubah menjadi pecinta bunga?"

Arthur terlihat akan memetik salah satu, tetapi ia batal melakukannya. Lama ia menekuri dua tangkai bunga, dan Michelle sempat menyesap tehnya beberapa kali.

Lelaki itu lantas berjalan ke bagian lain rumpun mawar, Michelle mengekor agak jauh.

"Tetap di sini, ya."

"Uh?" Michelle menatap bingung, bergantian antara Arthur dengan tempat kakinya berdiri. Ia berhenti melangkah.

Arthur yang menyadarinya mengulum tawa. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengamati mawar yang ranum, merekah, dan berkelopak besar-besar. "Yang ini cocok."

"Untuk?"

"Kaubawa."

"Di?"

"Sebagai pengantinku bulan depan."

"... Hah?"

Arthur hanya menelengkan kepala.

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

Arthur membuang muka. "Kaubuat gaunmu sendiri, ya."

Michelle mengerjapkan mata. Seolah baru saja menelan kejutan yang paling biasa, seolah semuanya lumrah, dan ia tak mau menjawab dengan apapun.

Karena ia tahu Arthur tahu jawabannya.

.

Malam itu, ia mencium aroma gaun putihnya, yang tergantung di pintu lemari Arthur sementara pelayan-pelayan memindahkan barang-barang baru dan menata barang bawaannya yang hanya sedikit ke dalam kamar Arthur tersebut.

Ia menyusuri renda yang menghiasi si gaun. Agak kasar, pikirnya, dan ia tahu itu karena ia bukanlah seorang ahli. Ia mencoba membiarkannya, tetapi ia merasa benar-benar tidak puas.

Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tak ada waktu.

Ia menoleh. Ada Arthur di bingkai pintu, bersandar di sana, dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada.

Yang tidak Michelle percayai adalah, senyum Arthur yang bertahan begitu lama. Tipis tetapi berwibawa. Dia Arthur yang _baru_.

Senyum untuk masa depannya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: gosh it has been 17k long! awalnya aku kira cuma 12k dan ternyata setelah dicek lagi, sampai 17k and this is one of the longest oneshot i've ever written woohoo. claps, guys? /no

fik ini membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk selesai. saya sempat ingin membuangnya, melupakannya, tetapi pada kenyataannya cerita tentang renda, diskriminasi, dan setting london di tahun 1800-an adalah impian saya sejak lama. dan saya juga penikmat mode victorian terutama shabby chic, jadi ... fik ini hitung-hitung adalah apresiasi saya juga. dan judulnya, diambil dari salah satu lagu Westlife kesukaan saya, hehehe. terima kasih banyak sudah mampir, guys!


End file.
